Siete Días
by Aeren76
Summary: Harry y Draco invitan a Hermione y Ron a pasar una semana de vacaciones. Lejos de Londres, Hermione podrá ver el amor y el deseo que se profesan pero ¿está mal que quiera mirarlos? ¿Está mal que también quiera ser partícipe de esa pasión que sienten el uno por el otro? Ha llegado la hora de replantearse algunas de sus ideas acerca del amor, el deseo y la confianza.


Hola a todos, he editado la historia y la he dejado en un sólo capítulo porque de forma original, fue concebida para leerse así, como un oneshot algo más largo de lo normal. Gracias a todos los que habéis puesto este fic en alertas, favoritos y en especial, a los que habeis sido tan amables de hacerme llegar vuestra opinión, siempre es un placer leeros y si lo haceis desde un perfil de ff, comentar con vosotros. ( a las reviews anónimas me es imposible responder pero obvio, las agradezco igual)

A los que os habéis interesado por la continuación...este fic es autoconclusivo pero no descarto que en un futuro haya algún outtake para este universo. Sin embargo ahora estoy con un Drarry que no me permite meterme de lleno y escribir algo que sea de una calidad aceptable. No puedo trabajar más de una historia a la vez, lo siento. Gracias a todos/as.

Aeren

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**Título**: Siete días.

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco. Hermione/Ron.

**Rating:** NC-17.

**Palabras: 17.619**

**Estatus**: Completo.

**Resumen:** Harry y Draco invitan a Hermione y Ron a pasar una semana de vacaciones. Lejos de Londres, Hermione podrá ver el amor y el deseo que Harry y Draco se profesan pero... ¿está mal que quiera mirarlos? ¿Está mal que también quiera ser partícipe de esa pasión que sienten el uno por el otro? Tal vez ha llegado la hora de replantearse algunas de sus ideas acerca del amor, el deseo y la confianza. ¿Será Hermione capaz de no sucumbir a sus anhelos o permitirá que las fantasías latentes en su interior fluyan junto a Harry y Draco?

**Dedicatoria:** Este pequeño relato está creado para Hermione Drake, mi maravillosa beta, que me pidió un Dramione con una Herm muy sexy y un Draco guapísimo. Espero de todo corazón que te guste. Un pequeño presente por toda esa ayuda que tú me das.

**Notas**: Es un texto en el que hay escenas de sexo explícito, tanto homoerótico como heterosexual, voyeurismo y relaciones sexuales entre tres personas, si algo de esto no entra dentro de lo que consideras apropiado, por favor no sigas leyendo.

**Beta:** Hermione Drake, sin la que no podría haber conseguido que esto estuviese aquí, ¡miles de gracias!

**Agradecimientos.** A piruleta3 y Lucy, por leer mis spoilers y por esas charlas impagables. Besos mil.

* * *

_Siete días_

* * *

_Día 1  
_

* * *

Hermione sabe que aquellas vacaciones en pareja no van a ser un camino de rosas. Desde que hace tres años Harry hiciese su espectacular salida del armario, de la mano de su archienemigo Draco Malfoy, Ron, su marido desde hace siete, no ha conseguido asimilar que el moreno no va a volver con su hermanita. El hecho de que ésta estuviese felizmente casada y embarazadísima de Cormac McLaggen no parecía tener importancia a ojos del pelirrojo. A eso hay que añadirle que el más joven de los Weasley ha tenido que reconocer, con todo su pesar, que nunca ha visto a Harry más feliz que desde que Draco es su pareja. Para Ron, aunque no lo diga, es sólo una especie de locura transitoria de la que algún día Harry sanará y él podrá volver a llamar _hurón_ a aquel tipo estirado que parece haberle sorbido el seso al Niño que Vivió.

Ahora, mientras observa como los elfos del hotel acaban de colocar los baúles en los respectivos dormitorios, puede oír la conversación ligeramente tirante que la pareja mantiene con Ron mientras la esperan para compartir un cóctel en la terraza privada, de la coqueta casita, también privada, en la que van a convivir durante esos siete días.

_«Siete días_,_ Herm»,_ aún puede escuchar a Harry que, animado, es quien ha organizado aquella escapada del frío Londres donde residen; _«ya verás como_,_ lejos de todo, Ron se relajará y podrá ver que Draco no es aquel gilipollas de Hogwarts»._

Que Draco no es el idiota anoréxico y atormentado que estudió con ellos en Hogwarts lo ha tenido claro Hermione desde que supo que su mejor amigo salía con él. A pesar de lo que muchos parecen querer creer, Harry Potter tiene la cabeza muy bien amueblada y si él ha decidido dejar atrás aquel pasado es porque tiene buenas y cuantiosas razones. Hermione recuerda con una sonrisa que, ya siendo un adolescente acosado por un mago tenebroso, Harry tenía tiempo y ganas para, además de pelear contra aquel loco, nutrir una curiosa obsesión por el sangre pura. Lo tiene claro desde el momento en que, en la boda de Ginny y Cormac, se atraganta ante la visión aquel cuerpo largo y estilizado guiando con maestría a Harry sobre la pista de baile. Lo tiene claro cuando el pensamiento de que nunca ha visto a un mago que le siente mejor una túnica de gala que a él la hace parpadear asombrada de sí misma. Lo tiene claro desde el momento en que observa cómo el sector femenino de los invitados a la boda parece hipnotizado por los movimientos lánguidos y elegantes de la pareja.

—Hermione, ¿sabes donde está la poción para la jaqueca? Tanto traslador me ha dejado la cabeza hecha un asco. —La voz de Ron la saca de sus pensamientos y, sin responder, va hasta la caja que con un _engorgio_ ha aumentado a su tamaño normal. Lleva viales clasificados por síntomas y potencia; desde que en séptimo cruzó el país de la mano de Harry usa ese sistema, por lo que encuentra lo que busca casi sin mirar. Observa a Ron hacer muecas mientras bebe el líquido color morado. Le aparta el cabello rojo de la cara, con un gesto que roza lo maternal. Besa ese grupo de pecas sobre el pómulo derecho e inspira su dulce olor, siempre amó su olor.

Vuelve al salón, amplio, con paredes de lo que parece alguna madera tropical de la que por una vez desconoce el nombre. Un gran ventanal desde el techo hasta el suelo hace las veces de entrada al jardín privado, donde se vislumbra una abundante vegetación verde oscura, lujuriante y espesa. El turquesa de la piscina redonda destaca en el césped cuidado con mimo. Se sienta en la butaca frente a la pareja de magos y mira sin disimulo la estancia, un espacio funcional, elegante y, a la vez, lleno de modernidad. Charlan animados mientras consumen la primera copa, escanciando el líquido de la jarra que los elfos han mantenido a la temperatura exacta hasta su llegada.

Atrás quedan las habitaciones de paredes tapizadas, cuadros centenarios y polvo de siglos. A su alrededor, a medio mundo de distancia, parece que la sociedad mágica ha entrado al fin en el siglo XXI. Incluso poseen aparatos _muggles _que no se ven interferidos por la magia del lugar. Ron se ve atraído de inmediato por la pantalla de T.V., ha heredado de Arthur la curiosidad por toda aquella tecnología. Toca el mando a distancia y, en seguida, se desconecta de la conversación para curiosear por la infinidad de canales que en rápida sucesión desfilan tras el plano cristal.

—Esto es estupendo, y tan acogedor —observa, reclinándose en la mullida butaca, tapizada en un liviano algodón color crema.

—Vinimos aquí cuando Draco me pidió que viviésemos juntos —explica Harry, sus ojos verdes brillan, libres de las gafas—. El clima es una delicia y hay un contrato de confidencialidad. No sabes cómo lo agradecimos en aquel momento.

Sonríe en respuesta, los labios curvados alrededor el borde de su copa. Sobre el cristal hay un hilo escarchado de algo parecido a azúcar moreno empapado en licor. La bebida está fría, es ácida y dulce al mismo tiempo, refresca su garganta. Oír a Harry definir algo como _delicioso_ es tan extraño como percibir la mirada que Draco le dirige. El rubio sólo tiene ojos para su amigo. Se besan enfrente de ellos, después de un largo minuto de perderse en las pupilas del otro. Toda duda que hubiese albergado muere cuando presencia esa caricia. La dulce mueca que curva los labios del Slytherin antes de posarse en los de Harry la desarma por completo. En la vida hubiese esperado ver al educadísimo y altarero Malfoy derretido por completo, sonrojado como un adolescente, murmurando ternezas en el oído de su pareja. Tan real, tan tierno.

Es un ósculo suave, casi tímido. Quizás porque son conscientes de que Ron se ha ruborizado y hace como que no les ve. Quizás porque no están acostumbrados a hacer públicas muestras de afecto. Hermione no tiene tantos reparos; les mira, embelesada por el modo en que el rostro de su amigo brilla y el de Draco se suaviza al susurrarle algo antes de atrapar sus labios de nuevo. Vislumbra un retazo rosado de lengua, no sabe de quién. Un gemido ahogado, húmeda succión, tan leve que parece imaginada. Dedos pálidos de pianista enroscándose en los voluptuosos mechones azabaches que descansan en la nuca de Harry. Se retuerce, incómoda en su propia piel.

La entrepierna le palpita y nota cómo un encendido rubor florece en sus senos, le sube por el cuello, ganando sus mejillas. Por un angustioso segundo cree que arde. Durante ese segundo intenta centrarse en la copa de cuerpo chato y ancho, ya sólo llena a medias; hay escarcha en su paladar, aroma a caña de azúcar, a fruta, a ron. Se rinde, es incapaz de apartar la mirada, observa como el beso sigue unos instantes más, para ella son eternos. Verles y oírles es pura poesía, descubre fascinada. Y siente envidia y alegría, porque nunca antes ha visto a su mejor amigo con esa expresión de pura e indiscutible dicha escrita en el rostro. Un ramalazo de un sentimiento hermano de la añoranza la recorre al ojear a su marido.

Alto, desgarbado pero con buena planta, cabellos espesos de un profundo rojo que la enloquece. Le ama, siempre lo ha hecho. Más allá de cualquier duda, Ron siempre fue el chico de sus sueños. _Sólo_… la nostalgia la invade; eran tan jóvenes y vivieron tanto en tan poco tiempo. Ahora, Hermione cree que, de volver atrás en el tiempo, como en aquel tercer año en Hogwarts, habría viajado, conocido otras gentes, quizás otras camas, otros hombres. No es que no le ame, _pero… _Sus ojos vuelven a prenderse de la bella pareja sentada enfrente de ella: dedos pálidos rozando la garganta de Harry, deslizándose con lentitud hasta detenerse bajo el cuello de la camiseta blanca que éste lleva. No es que no ame a Ron, se repite Hermione, aceptando que Draco sirva una nueva ronda de cócteles, es que eran demasiado jóvenes…

Después de tomar varias copas más, y una vez que la poción para la jaqueca ha aliviado a Ron, los cuatro deciden que reposarán en la piscina de agua salada de la que dispone la casita. El jardín privado es más de lo que nunca había esperado. A pesar de que Harry y Draco llevan juntos tres años, ellos apenan han tenido contacto real con la pareja. Durante los dos primeros, y en parte para evitar a la prensa, han vivido en Bruselas y, tras su regreso a Londres, las visitas mutuas han sido lamentablemente escasas. Es por eso que Harry le propuso esta escapada, que Draco ha pagado, para celebrar el tercer aniversario junto a su compañero. Hermione está descubriendo que el Slytherin es elitista y disfruta de la vida de un modo que pocas personas pueden permitirse, pero también ha comprendido que todo cuanto tiene es de Harry y que, por extensión, ellos disfrutan de esa generosidad elegante que no les hace sentir mal por aceptar un regalo que el sueldo de Ron o el suyo no podrían costear en ningún caso.

El viaje desde la central de _trasladores_ internacionales, seguidos de los dos trasbordos, les hacen sentir un cansancio que les lleva a sestear indolentes, disfrutando del frescor del agua a la sombra de las buganvillas, las freesias, jazmines y macizos de hibiscos. La perfecta y colorida organización crea un ambiente que sólo se puede calificar como mágico. Cada cierto tiempo, el «pop» de la aparición de algún elfo que renueva la jarra de agua aromatizada con limón y menta rompe el tranquilo silencio.

Ron y Draco se han enfrascado en una reñida partida de ajedrez mientras Harry y ella chapotean charlando animados, de libros, viajes, de la última escapada de Seamus, de Teddy, de Neville, de la tienda de George, del tercer embarazo de Fleur… y, de vez en cuando, se tocan. Hermione siente un cambio en la energía, como si aquel hombre moreno, de cuerpo rotundamente masculino, lleno de un innegable encanto, no fuese su amigo. Se encuentra a sí misma admirando el modo en que el agua resbala por el surco de la espalda del Gryffindor, o cómo el tatuaje que adorna ahora su nuca, gemelo al de Draco, realza la forma de su cuello. Es como si ese beso que ha presenciado la hubiese hecho reconocer de pronto que Harry no es sólo ese niño al que le reparaba las gafas tres veces al día, sino que es una persona atractiva, llena de una sana y exultante virilidad. Como si ese beso, hubiese abierto una puerta que mantenía cuidadosamente cerrada en su subconsciente.

La noche cae mientras cenan aposentados alrededor de una mesa vestida de lino blanco. Brindan con un burbujeante champán helado y, ahítos, disfrutan de la vivida bruma marina, cargada con el aroma del salitre, de las hogueras que acá y allá señalan puntos de la cercana costa. El perfume dulzón de las flores nocturnas satura el húmedo ambiente. Abraza a Ron, que la besa con suavidad en los labios. Abre la boca y se deja inundar, dándole la bienvenida a esa lengua que tan bien la conoce. Hace tanto que no se prodigan esos besos, que casi es como si no fuesen ellos. Cierra los ojos y suspira, perdida en el intenso azul de los ojos de Ron, que, algo achispado, ríe como un adolescente. Hace tanto que no lo escucha reír así que ese sonido le produce cosquillas en la boca del estómago.

Se gira y su mirada se trenza con la gris perla de Draco, que tiene un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry, que, a su vez, se ha recostado en su pecho. Hay algo _disonante_ en el modo en que la observa. Algo que la hace sentir temblorosa, exhausta y, a la vez, como si fuese capaz de estar bailando hasta la madrugada. Aparta el rostro, quizás buscando la reacción de Ron, pero éste habla de _quidditch_ con Harry. Se fija en su amigo, que apoya una mano en el muslo de su novio. Bebe un sorbo de su champán, las burbujas secas explotan en su lengua, refrescándola. Hipnotizada, contempla cómo los dedos del Gryffindor crean lánguidos círculos sobre la tela liviana que cubre la pierna de Draco. Aunque no se han vestido con formalidad para la velada, el rubio luce tan elegante e impecable como de costumbre. No parece importarle que su pareja, mucho más descuidado con su atuendo, se haya decidido por unos jeans desgastados y una simple camiseta celeste. En su estupor, observa cómo los dedos pálidos juguetean con el cuello de Harry, que aún sigue conversando con Ron.

—¿Más champán, Hermione?

La pregunta la hace enrojecer y, evitando enfrentar los burlones orbes plateados, le tiende el cristal. Draco hace un gesto con sus labios mientras se concentra en servirla. Los músculos y tendones de su antebrazo parecen bailar bajo esa piel de porcelana, salpicada de un vello tan claro que apenas se percibe en aquel ambiente de claroscuros y penumbras. Se eriza entera. Cuando el mago se inclina para hacer otro tanto en la copa de Ron y Harry es capaz de apreciar la sombra de sus pectorales desnudos, que esa tarde ya ha tenido oportunidad de admirar. Se sonroja y bebe con avidez, el alcohol y el anhelo rugen con fuerza en sus venas. Suspira y deja descansar su mano sobre la que Ron ha posado en su rodilla. De reojo, ve la mirada verde de Harry fija en Draco y luego en ella. Se muerde el labio. ¿Intuirá su amigo… sabrá…? Nadie mejor que ella conoce lo perceptivo que es el moreno. Nadie, salvo quizás…_ Draco_. Las implicaciones de eso la marean más y aparta la idea, relegándola al fondo de su cerebro.

Se despiden un par de horas más tarde. Tumbada en la cama con sábanas de hilo, frescas y con olor a jabón de coco, rememora ese beso… esa lengua rosada… gime contra la almohada… _necesita…_ En la oscuridad, acaba por dejarse arrullar por el sonido del mar y la respiración pareja de Ron que se ha dormido en dos minutos, como siempre. Dormita inquieta durante un rato hasta que algo la sobresalta, sacándola de ese turbado letargo. Desorientada, se sienta sin saber bien dónde se encuentra. Por un segundo desconoce la cama, el hombre, el cuarto. Mira a Ron, que duerme dándole la espalda. La sólida extensión de músculos se recorta lechosa contra el fondo intenso de las sábanas borgoña, que en la madrugada parecen negras.

Tiene sed; demasiada comida y demasiado alcohol en muy pocas horas. Cree recordar que en el salón hay una jarra de agua. Así que, en camisón, se aventura por el pequeño pasillo que comunica los dormitorios con la pieza principal de la casita. La puerta de enfrente, la de la alcoba que Harry comparte con Draco, está entreabierta. Sabe que es similar a la suya y que, a su vez, ambas poseen un baño privado. «Sólo lo mejor para los Malfoy», se dice con burla.

Descalza, vaga por el cuarto hasta que encuentra su objetivo. Está bebiendo su segundo sorbo de agua cuando un sonido extraño la detiene. De pronto el corazón le palpita más rápido. Retumba en su pecho; dolorosos latidos contra las costillas, hueco, su pecho crea ecos, acrecentando cada pulso. Se detiene y espera. Un nuevo suspiro, seguido de una brusca orden, de un ruego enajenado. Se ruboriza, indecisa y sin tener la más remota idea sobre lo que hacer a continuación. Cree entender qué ocurre tras esa puerta indecorosamente entrecerrada. Sabe que, si quiere volver a su cuarto, tendrá que moverse y _oírles_. Se muerde los labios, maldiciendo su idea de haberse aventurado fuera de la alcoba.

Tras unos interminables minutos, se decide a caminar hasta su cuarto; en definitiva, si es lo que sospecha, los interesados no van a notar que salió a beber un vaso de agua y pudo oírles mientras hacían el amor. Las palmas le sudan al percibir un nuevo gemido. Y sus pies se detienen. Tiembla, pero no es capaz de obligarse a mover un solo músculo. Es como esa vez que fue petrificada, simplemente su cuerpo ha dejado de obedecerle.

—Dios, Harry… te adoro… _más…_

El chasquido de la carne contra la carne percute en un _tempo_ tan antiguo como el mismo mundo. Siente el modo en que el latido de su propia sangre imita la cadencia. Tirita y no sabe si es de miedo o de anhelo.

—Te amo… oh, Merlín… Dracooo…

—Más… por favor _ohDiossíHarrysí_… más fuerte…

Inconfundible, el sonido húmedo de un beso apaga los lamentos susurrados. Por un vergonzoso momento, le pican los dedos por el deseo de impulsar esa madera y ver… _ver_ lo que ocurre tras ella. Traga con fuerza y se maldice por no poder evitar aquella insana curiosidad.

—Tan estrecho cariño… Morgana. Draco… oh Diossss… me voy a… Dracooo

—Jus.. Justo ahí… así, Oh, Merlín, Harry, te adoro… así, justo… así… no pares..

—¿Ahí…?

—Harry… Harry por… todo… lo sagrado… _¡no pares!_

—Casi … Draco… no… pued…

—Más Pott… Ahhh, Merlín…

El sudor se acumula en su nuca, desciende entre sus senos. Sabe que tiene los pezones erizados, pero todo cuanto puede hacer es cerrar los ojos y recrear una burda imagen del acto que está espiando. Sabe que es escandaloso, inapropiado, indecente, pero… Los sollozos roncos se aceleran, se detienen, crecen hasta lo imposible, hay más besos, crujir de sábanas, lamentos, órdenes, más súplicas. Y ese sonido, piel contra piel, húmedo, lúbrico, gozoso. Está respirando acelerada, casi al borde mismo del colapso, cuando un largo suspiro interrumpe el _stacatto_ de esos dos cuerpos que se funden en la noche. Y su sexo late, late, late_ y arde_ preso de una furiosa insatisfacción. Se siente mojada y muy necesitada. Quisiera empujar aquella puerta, abrirla y ver a esos dos hermosos hombres amarse… quisiera…_ necesita…_

Jadea cuando a la carrera entra en su dormitorio y cierra tras de sí. Ron se incorpora al escuchar el sonido y la observa con desconcierto. Su corazón pierde un latido mientras se pregunta si podrá leer en su expresión la confusión que arrastra.

—¿Dónde has ido, Herm? —Se frota los ojos, indiferente a su desazón, y bosteza.

—Por agua —consigue responder. En su mano temblorosa aún tiene el vaso que justifica su paseo.

—Los elfos dejaron una jarra, hechizada para que no se caliente, sobre la cómoda, ¿no te has dado cuenta? —le explica con una sonrisa—. Anda, ven a la cama…

Mira a Ron un segundo y, sin dudarlo, se acerca hasta el lecho. Le tiende el vaso y el joven bebe. La nuez de adán sube y baja con cada trago. Se le seca la boca por el repentino deseo. En su mente aún resuenan los ruegos, los lamentos, los quejidos complacientes. Se moja los labios y, con un gesto desenvuelto, se sube a horcajadas sobre la entrepierna del pelirrojo. Una erección casi completa la recibe. Mece su pelvis contra Ron, abrazándole el cuello. Necesita… casi puede describir el momento exacto en que Draco llegó al orgasmo, el leve gemido abruptamente roto por un quejido gutural de Harry… Por Godric.. Harry culminando en Draco, _dentro de Draco_… Su vulva palpita y, cerrando los ojos, hunde su lengua en la boca dispuesta de su esposo. Las manos masculinas abarcan por completo su trasero, mientras Ron la sostiene contra él, devorándole la boca sin preámbulos. Él parece tener la misma hambre de sexo rápido y fogoso. Y nunca fue tan bien recibido como en ese instante. Todo es poco, se aplasta contra el pecho tonificado, disfrutando de la sensación de sus pezones erectos restregándose contra toda esa piel caliente. Suspira, arqueándose. Nota la cabeza del pene de Ron contra su entrada empapada y quiere llorar de la dicha. Odia la seda de sus bragas, odia las sábanas, le quiere dentro ya.

—Cariño… —ronronea juguetón—. Es hora de ese hechizo… ya sabes…

Sin dejar de besarle, musita un _accio_ no verbal y su varita llega hasta su palma. En un instante están desnudos. Aprendió ese conjuro cuando aún no tenían casi oportunidades de hacer el amor de forma tranquila y pausada, cuando la pasión y la urgencia les podía. Ron es cálido, sus músculos se abultan mientras soporta su peso sin problemas. Y Hermione se le entrega. Se empala hasta que nota la verga de Ron contra el fondo de su matriz. Nunca antes ha sentido ese inmenso placer al verse penetrada. Mientras se acopla al hombre que ama, casi aún puede escuchar en sus oídos como su mejor amigo le hace el amor a su pareja.

La idea de que eso la excite más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo deja de tener importancia mientras se pierde en el acto más apasionado que ha compartido con su marido desde hace meses. Mientras disfrutan de un orgasmo que les hace aullar, todo deja de tener relevancia.

* * *

_Día 2_

* * *

Cuando abre los ojos siente la satisfacción inundando sus venas como un narcótico. Restos de cansancio se mezclan con placenteros aguijonazos de dolor. Gira la cabeza y observa dormir a Ron. Sus cabellos brillan, sedosos mechones que ocultan el rostro relajado. Parece aquel chiquillo alegre, pendenciero y testarudo con el que se casó. No el hombre serio y un tanto distante de los últimos meses. Sabe que cada mayo, como en un bucle sin final, Ron recae en esa triste resignación; _Fred_. Sabe que no podrá comprenderle jamás, a pesar de que ella también le extrañe y le recuerde. Ron es, en apariencia, un hombre insensible; el poco tacto que ha conseguido con el paso de los años ha sido sólo porque siempre le ha insistido en que debe pensar antes de lanzarse a hacer juicios de valor, de los que en alguna ocasión ni siquiera ella o Harry se han librado.

Pero a veces ha llegado a extrañar al chiquillo lenguaraz que actuaba y luego pedía perdón. Todos han sufrido con la guerra, pero, como le dijo Harry la noche antes, es hora de cerrar ese ciclo, han pasado diez años. Y Hermione siente que sí, que ya es hora de dejar de seguir buceando cada cierto tiempo en el desconsuelo. Siente que la intención de su amigo al invitarles es mostrarles que el mundo sigue, que hay miles de formas de vivir la vida, todas iguales de correctas. A veces… ha cerrado los ojos y deseado con una fuerza que la asusta haber esperado antes de dar el paso de enlazarse…eran tan jóvenes…

Sin embargo esa mañana está poco dispuesta a monólogos interiores. Se levanta resuelta y aún desnuda, alcanza la bata que olvidó la noche anterior y, tras recoger su melena castaña en un nudo en la nuca, sale en busca de algo de comida. Con cierta vergüenza, reconoce que el servicio ofrecido por los elfos es impecable. Deja atrás la puerta _de ellos_ que aún permanece entreabierta. Abochornada por los recuerdos, se topa de frente con que en el salón hay una larga mesa con lo que parece un buffet de desayuno surtido con todo tipo de exquisiteces. Su estómago gruñe. Las actividades de alcoba la hacen sentir famélica y un poco achispada, como si el placer aún burbujease en su mente, aturdiéndola como un buen vino.

De sopetón, descubre una figura conocida, que, de espaldas, llena dos platos, escogiendo pequeños bocados acá y allá. Alto, delgado, pero tan bien proporcionado que su corazón pierde un latido. De pronto se siente más pequeña e insignificante que nunca. Debe haber hecho algún sonido sin notarlo, porque Draco se gira y le sonríe, en apariencia ignorante de la tensión que crea en ella.

La bata oscura está suelta, casi permite ver su desnudez bajo la tela de algodón, pero Hermione se niega el capricho y, manteniendo sus ojos en la línea por encima del pecho, devuelve el saludo y, sin más excusas, se acerca hasta la mesa.

—Harry aún duerme —explica con un tono de voz sosegado. Un deje ronco que se le antoja increíblemente seductor—. Si no le despertase, podría estar en la cama remoloneando hasta la noche… ¿siempre fue así?

—Ajá —asiente, feliz de que él se haya adentrado en un terreno seguro, como es el tema de Harry—. Tenía que amenazarles para que despertasen cuando estábamos en el colegio. Imposibles.

Toma un plato, fina porcelana adornada con un sobrio filo negro y un bello paisaje que parece japonés.

—Normalmente no me importa que lo haga… —reconoce con una media sonrisa. Los ojos opalescentes refulgen con un inconfundible punto lascivo—. Pero hemos venido a tomar el sol y mostraros un poco de la zona, ¿verdad? Sería desconsiderado pasar el día haciendo el vago.

—Aún no te hemos dado las gracias, Malf… Draco —se corrige. Toma una cucharada de huevos y los pone en el centro del plato—. Es un detalle inmenso.

—Ah, Hermione, carece de importancia. —Agita una mano con indolencia—. Harry _moría_ porque conocieseis el lugar, desde aquella primera vez siempre reservamos una semana al año para venir aquí y desconectar. Es como una realidad aparte, lejos de obligaciones… lejos de todo. Sólo nosotros.

—Si, lo entiendo, no debe ser fácil, menos desde que volvisteis a Londres. —Observa el modo en que el rubio llena un pequeño cuenco con algo que parece macedonia. Sus dedos largos, firmes, sosteniendo el cucharón de plata. En la base del cuello tiene un pequeño morado que ningún _glamour _conseguirá ocultar por completo. Agita la cabeza, la bata entreabierta le permite vislumbrar un poco de eso que tanto parece atraerla. Es incapaz de apartar los ojos. Draco es lampiño, su piel dorada no tiene marcas visibles, no al menos lo que se muestra sin recato. Se pregunta si las demás veces que han pasado unos días allí los dos solos se bañan desnudos en el mar. Y tiembla de deseo.

—Iremos al pueblo —propone; una sonrisa curva los labios sonrosados—. Es martes y los martes hay un mercado callejero en la parte mágica, es el equivalente al callejón Diagón pero muchísimo más exótico. Hay una librería de viejo que es magnífica. Estoy seguro que te gustará. Podríamos probar el té con menta que preparan aquí, no tiene nada que ver con el de Londres. Y la comida… indescriptible, la verdad.

—Eso sería estupendo —balbucea, aún demasiado avergonzada por cómo su cuerpo reacciona ante la pareja de su mejor amigo—. Nunca estuvimos aquí y cualquier cosa será estupenda.

—Bien, voy al dormitorio a despertar a Harry —anuncia, hay risa y cariño en su voz—. Ya sabes que los elfos están al tanto de lo que necesitéis, ¿verdad? —Conjura una bandeja que flota obediente mientras coloca los platos y un par de tazas de café solo.

—Sí, gracias…—Agita la cabeza mientras le ve caminar con el desayuno a su lado. El cabello rubio enroscándose en su nuca, los rubios mechones aún húmedos. Inspira. El aroma del jabón se mezcla con el del café y la comida expuesta ante ella. Ver a Draco Malfoy sirviendo a Harry era demasiado irreal, decide, como casi todo lo que estaba experimentando en el escaso día que llevan en compañía de la pareja.

El _zoco_ relumbra bajo el sol del mediodía; un caos de tenderetes de abigarrados colores, olores exóticos; desde el acre del humo de las pipas de agua, especias, hierbas, pociones, comidas desconocidas, perfumes y un sin fin de chucherías que adora al instante. Los vendedores vocean su mercancía y los trueques, trapicheos y regateos suben y bajan como una cacofónica marea a su alrededor. El calor seco y la algarabía contrastan con la lánguida humedad de la villa donde habitan. Es casi imposible creer que a tan pocos kilómetros de aquella especie de oasis de verdor y exuberancia haya lo más parecido a un desierto que Hermione ha visto jamás.

De la mano de Ron, siguen a Harry y Draco, que se mueven con seguridad por las callejuelas serpentinas que conforman el barrio mágico. Todos visten ropas claras y de tejidos livianos, que evitan que las temperaturas les hagan sudar. Curiosea entre abalorios de cristal, libros, telas, admirada de la inmensa variedad de la que desconoce casi todo. El oro y la magia fluyen a su alrededor. La energía es completamente diferente a lo que acostumbra sentir en Londres, es un nuevo mundo el que se abre ante sus ojos.

De pronto, se ve atraída por un tenderete en especial. Expone amuletos repujados en metal, desde cobre a plata y oro, pulseras y collares de cuero trenzados y una surtida colección de túnicas en muselina, seda y gasa, tan finas que son casi inexistentes. Sus ojos se detienen en un vestido color rojo apagado, de corpiño sencillo y falda larga, ajustada a la cadera, que cae en oleadas cada vez más sueltas hasta los pies. En un gesto poco común en ella se decide sin sopesar nada, le pide a la joven que atiende el lugar que se lo envuelva.

Los tatuajes que la joven vendedora luce en las manos la atrapan, son una hermosa creación en intensos tonos escarlata y negro. Conforman arabescos, como si una delicada enredadera trepase desde los dedos, cubriendo la palma y muriendo en el codo.

—Es _henna_. —La voz de barítono le acaricia la nuca, quizás un poco más cerca de lo que dicta el decoro. Pero no se mueve, no puede, _no quiere_—. No sólo sirven como adorno. —Con un gesto amable y algunas palabras en árabe, toma la mano de la joven que les muestra el dibujo en todo su esplendor. Cree distinguir lo que parece ser algún tipo de escritura entretejido en los arabescos—. Suelen usarse en rituales de fertilidad, buena suerte y en las bodas —explica, recorriendo con la yema los sinuosos trazos. Por algún motivo que desconoce, siente cada contacto en su propia carne y eso la estremece—. En la cultura _muggle_ son también una especie de amuleto contra el mal de ojo y un signo de que la mujer que los luce está casada. Y se llevan en todo el cuerpo… —Los iris grises refulgen en la atmósfera saturada de perfumes, intensos, la traspasan y se deja, ansía que la mire, sea eso correcto o no—. Los más poderosos son los que cubren los genitales de las mujeres antes del acto sexual… ¿sabías que el vello de esa parte del cuerpo es considerado impuro? Es curioso.

—No, no lo sabía —niega, por una vez hay algo que se le escapa y descubre que no saber y permitir a otro exponer sus conocimientos es agradable, íntimo.

—Mira… las flores indican el deseo de felicidad, los tallos entrelazados, longevidad además de ser una plegaria para que la pareja permanezca con sus vidas unidas hasta el más allá. —Una uña cuidada se detiene en la muñeca—. Las serpientes indican la búsqueda de la claridad mental, para que ayude a resolver los problemas diarios… —Una sonrisa traviesa pervive en su expresión—. Los que se realizan en el pubis suelen ser en color rojos muy intenso, graban _paisleys_, así como flores de loto, imágenes del sol y la luna… son muy eróticos… a Harry le fascinaron cuando nos los hicimos, los masculinos no son tan elaborados pero son un tipo de magia muy primaria, pero intensa, terrenal, te conectan y abren los _chacras_ y la energía fluye de una forma extraordinaria… deberías probarlos. Las sensaciones al hacer el amor son indescriptibles.

Jadea un momento. Se muerde un labio, cautivada por el modo en que la explicación percute en su interior. La voz de Draco es culta y rica, sedosa, impregna su mente con seductora cadencia. Es incapaz de responder con coherencia. De pronto, en su cerebro se reproducen los sonidos que espió hace sólo unas pocas horas. Casi tiembla de deseo al imaginarles de nuevo en la cama; la imagen se vuelve casi una _obsesión_. Su mirada se cruza con las pupilas verdes de Harry, que, a pesar de estar hablando con Ron, parece conocer qué es exactamente lo que ella habla con su novio.

Se siente perdida, exhausta, el resto del día transcurre como un borrón y, cuando quiere notarlo, están de nuevo en el baño, preparándose para la cena que los elfos han servido en la terraza de la casa. En un arrebato, se pone el nuevo vestido y con un par de hechizos alisa su cabello, que cae libre y suelto hasta debajo de los hombros. No usa maquillaje o adornos, salvo la alianza de casados y un dije de cristal que Ron le ha comprado en el _zoco_ esa misma mañana. Le besa en la boca mientras le coloca el cuello de su camisa blanca, que a pesar de sus protestas, le obliga a meter dentro del pantalón oscuro.

—Estás preciosa, Mione —susurra en su oído. Parece que el clima, la comida y la bebida están aliviando su perenne tristeza. Y, sólo por eso, Hermione siente un profundo agradecimiento hacia Harry y Draco. Salir de Londres en esa fecha es como aplicar un bálsamo sobre una herida que se niega a sanar.

—Gracias, Ron. —Aparta un mechón de cabellos rojos y tomados de la mano, van al encuentro de la pareja—. Tú también estás muy guapo. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

La terraza ha mudado su decoración y, de pronto, se encuentran dentro de lo que parece ser una _jaima_. El suelo está cubierto por una suntuosa alfombra de vivos colores, las coloridas gasas que rodean la estancia se mueven en oleadas, mecidas por la brisa nocturna. Es como sumergirse en un universo alternativo, colorido, rico, exótico. Se acomodan sobre mullidos cojines de finísima piel repujada y, entre risas, consumen un helado vino blanco, que resbala por sus gargantas seco y aromático. Los platillos están pensados como diminutos bocados que se pueden consumir con las manos. Pastel de paloma, cordero lechal a la miel, _tabbouleh_, _tahine, falafel, couscous_ y verduras al vapor, todo ello aderezado con exquisitas salsas con ingredientes tan exóticos como el aceite de sésamo, ajonjolí, cayena, piñones, cilantro, comino y una amplia variedad de currys que hace que las mejillas se les enciendan por el ardor que la combinación de especias y alcohol ha provocado.

En la cena, descubre que Harry ha aprendido a cocinar, que Draco detesta su desorden, que ambos adoran París en abril y que los domingos nunca quedan con nadie porque es el único día de la semana en que pueden estar juntos de la mañana a la noche; en definitiva, se muestran como una pareja de enamorados más. Incluso Ron ha caído en una tímida camaradería con el antiguo Slytherin, por lo que el ambiente es distendido y, por momentos, siente que lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, o lo de esa mañana en el _zoco_, ha sido un sueño.

El postre es un apetitoso _mezle_; bañada en miel, la liviana pasta se deshace en su boca, dejando un exquisito regusto a nuez, pistacho y agua de azahar.

—Vamos a brindar —propone Harry, las piernas cruzadas en la posición de loto. Chasquea los dedos y el corcho del champán helado que ha aparecido por ensalmo se suelta con un ligero «pop». Las copas de talle alto brillan, el espumoso, áureo y fresco, burbujea en su cabeza mientras la noche cálida se extiende como un manto sobre ellos. Cierra los ojos, los jazmines perfuman el ambiente. Está un poco ebria, pero no le importa, ríe mientras escucha a Ron enfrascado en una conversación sobre todo y sobre nada con Draco, mientras Harry, aún con la copa en la mano, alza la varita y la voz lenta y sensual de _Edith Piaff_ se deja oír, envolviéndoles con sus notas nostálgicas. Es una música decadente, casi triste; el contralto limpio y cristalino sube y baja, dándole a la velada un matiz aún más irreal si cabe.

—Vamos a bailar —propone el moreno, que, entre débiles protestas, arrastra a la joven al centro de la alfombra, ahora ya libre de todo rastro de la cena. El champán permanece a un lado, hechizado para no perder su frescor.

Se mueven en lentos círculos y, por un instante, Hermione recuerda aquella vez, en la guerra, cuando Harry y ella bailaron a solas, asustados, llenos de tristeza y desesperanza. La mirada dulce de su amigo le dice que él está rememorando ese mismo instante. Se acercan, la fina gasa no impide que sienta cada músculo contra ella. Harry huele a miel, a algo acre, a cedro, a menta y mar. Es firme, sus dedos la sostienen guiándola con firmeza, la mano abierta en la base de su espalda. Nota el latido de su corazón, el aliento en sus mejillas. Quiere decir algo, lo que sea, pero el eco de las palabras de Draco la aturde; _«…a Harry le fascinaron cuando nos los hicimos…» _Nota el curso de la sangre, arremolinándose en su vientre. Palpita. Recuerda que esa tarde, en un arrebato, ha probado la teoría de Draco. Nota su sexo sensibilizado por la ausencia de vello. El satén de sus braguitas fricciona la zona con cada paso. Y la alocada idea de que Harry _sabe_, lejos de avergonzarla, la enardece.

Los cuatro han bailado durante lo que le parecen horas; ahora, mientras las notas de _C´est l´amour_ se desgranan perezosas, percibe la mano de Ron en su muslo, acariciándola. Draco y Harry están de pie, hablan quedo, sólo para ellos. Labios sonrojados que se pierden en el cabello moreno. Más que una danza, lo suyo es apenas un lánguido balanceo de caderas contra caderas. Giran, los rostros casi juntos, dedos morenos apretando la cintura delgada de Draco, una risa ronca, un suspiro. Ensimismada, piensa que ya ha bebido demasiado, pero a pesar de ello, acepta una nueva copa que su marido le sirve entre beso y beso. Hablan en voz baja, como si no quisieran molestar a los dos hombres que se abrazan, inconscientes del resto del mundo.

—Weasley. —La voz de Draco se arrastra; un deje aristocrático, eco del niño que fue—. ¿Me concedes la mano de tu esposa para esta ocasión…?

—Claro —accede con una risita Ron—. Mientras no me obligues a bailar con Harry. Lo siento compañero, no es personal, pero no eres mi tipo.

—Sobreviviré, Ron —bufa Harry dejándose caer al lado del pelirrojo.

_La vie en rose_ les acuna mientras Draco la guía. Su mano arde, posada unos centímetros debajo de su cintura. Dedos pálidos enredados en los suyos. Huele a Harry. Y eso la abruma. Quiere evitar su mirada opalescente, pero es incapaz. Intuye que Draco puede leer sus más íntimos anhelos. Se lo dicen sus ojos, felinos, llenos de libidinosa satisfacción.

—Esta noche estás hermosa, Hermione —le susurra, la palma asciende, roza sus omóplatos y baja hasta la cadera. La lleva con una facilidad y una elegancia innatas, como si hubiese nacido para eso. Quizás lo hizo.

—Gracias… —Sonríe, sintiéndose perdida, la boca seca, el corazón dolorido. Y el olor tenue de Harry flotando entre sus cuerpos es una presencia erótica más.

—Veo que has seguido mi consejo… —observa; una ceja arqueada mientras la afirma, evitando que el ligero traspiés de la bruja les haga perder el ritmo lento que ha marcado. La voz ronca de la cantante la marea, las notas parecen reverberar dentro su pecho. Draco la contempla. Labios tiernos, una mueca casi dulce, piel dorada y el perfume inconfundible del deseo. Feroz, inesperado, inapropiado, exquisito.

—Puede ser —se atreve a responder, sus uñas se hunden en el hombro cubierto de hilo egipcio, sólo lo mejor para Draco Malfoy.

La canción languidece y ellos se miran, embebidos en una silenciosa e inexpresada lucha de voluntades. Hay olor a Harry, calor, y un hambre que empapa su cuerpo.

—¿Os divertís…?

Ojos verdes, orlados de pestañas como el carbón, la estudian, la leen y _la entienden_. Harry es tan alto como Draco y, a su espalda, apoya la boca cerca del cuello de su pareja y la traspasa con esas pupilas que arrollan todo a su paso. _Él sabe,_ no le quedan dudas. Hay un silencio que las notas del piano rompen. Se mueven, giran y Harry desliza los labios contra el cuello desnudo de Draco. Puede ver cómo la piel se eriza, la marca roja de la noche anterior destaca en la nacarada tez. Se le seca la boca y nota cómo las palmas de Draco la sostienen por las caderas. Están tan juntos que percibe su dureza clavándose contra su vientre, y contener un gemido se convierte en una empresa imposible. Se moja los labios y se deja someter. Unos dedos tan conocidos como los propios, acunan una de sus nalgas. Harry la observa mientras la acerca más, y quema y arde y el contacto es tan delicioso que quiere gemir con más fuerza. Los pezones se le erizan, frotándose contra el pecho de Draco. Traga con fuerza. Y esa mano va acompañada de unos ojos verdes que hasta ahora _ha creído_ conocer. De una boca que se muere por conocer. Late, y está mojada, pero no le importa. Quiere esa mano en su cuerpo, despertando deseos que ha guardado ocultos demasiado tiempo.

—Mucho… —responde al fin. Si algo es Hermione, es valiente. No le teme a los apetitos de su cuerpo.

—Bien…—Sonrisa pícara. Y esa mano aprieta, y se va, y promete.

Cuando esa noche hace el amor con Ron, casi puede sentir el aroma a cedro, a mar, a menta, casi puede sentir esas palmas en sus caderas, en su espalda, en sus nalgas. Se envuelve en el deseo que ellos han despertado y, que su esposo calma y revueltos en la cama, ven amanecer.

* * *

_Días 3 y 4_

* * *

El juego se ha convertido en algo oscuro, peligroso, increíblemente vivo. La mañana les recibe con un deslumbrante amanecer lleno de luz blanca, brisa perfumada y rutilantes deseos. Han paseado de nuevo, la playa cercana es una diminuta cala de arena blanca y rocas escarpadas, que impide que los lugareños la visiten. El agua es clara y sorprendentemente fría. El lecho marino es como observar un colorido jardín, las anémonas, corales y la minúscula fauna marina la fascinan lo bastante como para apartar su mente de la noche anterior durante unas horas.

Las olas rompen coronadas de espuma blanca contra sus piernas mientras camina por la orilla. Hay gaviotas, nubes perladas, salitre y algas. Observa a Ron, que está tumbado cuan largo es, en una toalla. El viento seca y riza su cabello, que para Hermione es más hermoso que nunca. Se sienta a su lado y besa su espalda espolvoreada de esas pecas que conoce una a una. Observa como Harry y Draco luchan un rato contra las olas. En un momento dado, Ron se les une y los tres parecen de pronto meros adolescentes; todo gritos, risas y miembros entrelazados, luchando por obtener un poder ficticio. Y eso está bien, porque no pudieron ser niños normales, la guerra les obligó a crecer demasiado rápido, a tomar decisiones que eran de vida o muerte. La vida fue cruel. Mientras les contempla empujarse, tragar agua, chapotear, Hermione siente que una herida se cierra, en medio del océano turquesa, de la arena, del sol y del aire limpio.

Cansados, se han aparecido de nuevo en la villa, que es una promesa de frescura y umbría en la tórrida tarde. Los elfos han preparado un almuerzo ligero que sacia su apetito y les provoca una ligera somnolencia. Afuera, el jardín parece más vivo que nunca. El sonido del agua fresca que borbotea en la fuente cercana es música. El intenso aroma de las flores, casi la marea al salir al espacio cuadrado desde donde se divisa un sendero que se pierde entre los macizos de hibiscos y madreselva.

—Ey Mione…voy a ver la TV un rato. —le anuncia Ron, la mano apoyada en el dintel de la puerta, medio cuerpo fuera del cuarto. Se ha duchado y la piel ahora sonrosada por el beso del sol parece tan suave como la mejilla de un niño. Ella sostiene un libro en la mano, es sólo una novela _muggle_, algo con lo que ocupar un poco la mente, porque la televisión la aburre.

—Creo que me sentaré afuera, cerca de la piscina, a leer un rato —responde, mostrándole el tomo.

—Harry y Draco han decidido irse a la cama —comenta el pelirrojo como de pasada—. Parecen dos críos en celo…

—Ron, por favor —protesta. Se ha sonrojado. Mordiéndose un labio, le mira. Acaricia el hombro desnudo. Huele a mar y siente que el cariño la inunda.

—Pero es que es cierto. Ahora sé porqué Harry siempre fue tan respetuoso con Ginny…—Un hoyuelo se frunce en su rostro y Hermione le besa, empujándole adentro.

—Anda… deja ya eso atrás, y recuerda que tu hermana adora a Cormac, ¿por favor?

—Vale, vale. —Alza una mano y la acerca. Sus labios se funden, lenguas enredadas, sabor a dulce—. Hasta luego, creo que me tumbaré en ese sofá y dormiré un buen rato… me tienes agotado.

—¡Ron! —El carmesí de sus mejillas arde. Su entrepierna late con el recuerdo. Ron dentro de ella, y el olor a cedro, a menta, sobre su piel. La huellas en sus caderas, los dedos morenos de su amigo sopesando su glúteo. Ojos verdes y grises, traspasándola, provocadores. No quiere pensar en la noche anterior, porque sabe que no fue el alcohol quien permitió esa caricia, ni fue lo que la hizo gemir de hambre por esos labios. El paladar se le seca por el mero recuerdo. La boca roja moviéndose en un lento vaivén por el esbelto cuello del Slytherin. Merlín…

Pasea por ese sendero que aún no sabe a dónde la conduce. Al final, el libro la aburre y ha quedado desechado en la hamaca del borde de la piscina. La casa es más grande de lo que parecía en un principio, o quizás es cosa de magia. Los altos eucaliptos sisean mecidos por la perezosa brisa que llega desde la costa. A su espalda, la construcción queda totalmente escondida tras cruzar el espeso follaje. Todo está silencioso a su alrededor. Inspira hondo y abre los brazos, de pronto quiere saltar y reír como nunca antes. Está viva, es joven, y atrás queda Londres y la monotonía que parece ahogarla cada vez con más intensidad.

El césped recortado a conciencia está fresco y recién regado. Se deshace de los finos zapatos y, descalza, los sostiene en la mano. Mira embelesada el juego de luces que crean las copas de los árboles que bordean el camino. Hay un pequeño muro de piedra cubierto de hiedra, gira a la derecha y se adentra aún más en lo que parece un ser un pequeño bosquecillo. Escucha trinos de pájaros, el zumbido casual de algún insecto y les oye _a ellos._

El belvedere es una construcción circular, hecha en piedra caliza que está desgastada por el paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, como todo en la propiedad, está esmeradamente cuidado al detalle, por lo que no le sorprende ver que el lugar contiene varios sillones de aspecto mullido y confortable. Cierra los ojos un segundo y a tientas se apoya contra la piedra caliente y se queda en donde está.

Esa mañana tanto Harry como Draco han estado tan sociables como siempre y nada de la noche anterior parece haberles afectado. Sin embargo, durante todo el día, ha podido sentir sus ojos clavados en ella, profundos, llenos de un deseo que ha temido que Ron intuya. Desde su posición puede observarles de perfil. Draco está sentado y, a horcajadas, Harry le monta. Ninguno de ellos lleva camisa y el cuerpo moreno de su amigo contrasta de forma vivida con la palidez de su rubia pareja. Aprieta los dedos contra la piedra del parapeto y nota las hojas frescas y el calor de debajo contra las yemas.

Largos dedos se pierden bajo de la cinturilla del pantalón del Gryffindor. Y desea morir, porque nota el anhelo del hombre como propio. Les contempla mientras murmuran entre caricias y besos. Ríen, con el abandono de saberse plenamente correspondidos. Los muslos de Draco se abren y Harry le susurra algo, antes de deslizarse de su regazo. La magia fluye entre los dedos del mago, incluso desde esa distancia es capaz de sentir el poder que su amigo ostenta. Se asombra de que, poseyendo semejante potencial, sea alguien tan normal. Pero es Harry y con él nada fue jamás normal. Ronronea contra el vientre del Slytherin, que se ha arqueado bajo sus atenciones. El cabello tan claro que parece blanco oculta su rostro, cayendo como una sedosa cascada. El cuello expuesto, dedos pálidos perdidos en los mechones brunos de su amante.

La naturaleza parece haberse dormido y en el claro sólo se escucha la áspera respiración de Draco, que se cimbrea una vez más. No deja de admirar el hermoso cuadro que presentan. Son como la noche y el día, pero juntos son pura armonía.

Harry está murmurando algo que no alcanza a descifrar, quizás porque el latido de la sangre en sus oídos le impide escuchar cualquier cosa que no sea el retumbar de su corazón. Sabe que debería irse, que está en medio de un momento de intimidad que no tiene ningún derecho a presenciar. Pero ni siquiera Voldemort en persona sería capaz de moverla de aquel lugar. No cuando esa fantasía en particular está a punto de hacerse realidad.

Gime y se muerde los labios. El sexo de Draco es recto, grueso y proporcionado, más oscuro que el resto de su cuerpo. Harry lo sostiene un instante, lo mira con un hambre manifiesta, pero aún está musitando algo a su pareja, que rebulle inquieto bajo sus caricias. La lengua rosada de Harry circunda el glande, lento, tan despacio que es ella quien quisiera gritar y pedirle que lo tome en su boca ya, que acabe con la tortura. Los músculos del Gryffindor ondulan mientras se adapta a la postura entre los muslos de Draco. Éste se lamenta en voz alta cuando su amante le lleva tan profundo que su nariz se hunde en el pubis salpicado de un tenue vello color miel.

—Harry…—El ruego se hace eco de su propia mente y, de nuevo, descubre esa lengua. Húmedos sonidos de succión, más peticiones y, otra vez, el manto de la magia vibra y le descubre a Draco en toda su gloriosa desnudez.

El sudor se arremolina entre sus pechos y el liviano vestido de muselina se le adhiere a la espalda, a los erizados pezones. Quisiera poder acercarse y escuchar de nuevo las palabras que Harry canturrea mientras su boca devora sin compasión el miembro de su amante.

Está jadeando, sin resuello, cuando le ve ponerse de pie y chasquear los dedos. Sabe de su poder, ella mejor que nadie, pero ese despliegue de magia sin varita la aturde casi tanto como el acto en sí, como la visión abrumadora de vislumbrar el cuerpo moreno libre de ropas. La curva del trasero, la espalda, los brazos. El vello oscuro que cubre su entrepierna en la justa medida habla de tiernos cuidados, en deferencia al amante que le acoge de nuevo sobre sus muslos.

Esta vez es Draco quien toma la iniciativa. El índice y el corazón suben desde el miembro erguido del Gryffindor, surcando el vientre cóncavo, nota cómo los oblicuos palpitan. Las yemas ascienden por el camino de vello negro, hasta frotar un pezón, y luego recorren la gruesa vena del cuello. Encuentran su destino entre los tiernos labios de Harry. Están húmedos e inflamados, y un gemido complaciente acompaña al baile erótico de la lengua que empapa los dígitos. La saliva fluye, espesa y abundante, y Hermione desea, _necesita_, lamer aquel fino hilo que une esos dedos y la boca de Harry una vez Draco los aparta. Se devoran mientras el rubio baja la mano. Casi puede entrever que es lo que hace, quiere, _necesita _acercarse. _Necesita…_ Se lamenta insatisfecha cuando el quejido gutural de Harry inunda el claro. Le contempla mientras aún besa a Draco, sus caderas crean lentos círculos, círculos, círculos que ondulan, hipnóticos. Los muslos tensos le elevan y bajan, jadea más alto y pronuncia el nombre de Draco una y otra vez, más alto, aún más alto.

Le tiemblan las piernas mientras observa las manos del Slytherin acunando aquellas nalgas que intuye tersas y duras. Se unen con una fluidez que le hace querer llorar por el apasionado desenfreno que la llena. El cabello azabache de Harry está empapado de sudor, todo él brilla, una pátina viva le cubre, haciéndole parecer casi irreal, mientra se mece cada vez con más ímpetu contra el miembro que le parte en dos.

Apenas hablan, demasiado ocupados en devorarse con las manos, la boca, los dientes, con el cuerpo entero. Draco se yergue y muerde el cuello expuesto de Harry, que se hunde, su pelvis enterrada contra los huesos del rubio. Gruñen entre besos cada vez más agresivos. Dedos pálidos enterrados en las caderas de su pareja, impulsando el envite que el moreno recibe con un jadeo de puro agradecimiento. Dedos pálidos que erizan los pezones que luego una boca de labios hambrientos se encarga de martirizar. Suspiros vehementes, «_más, dame más, más rápido, te amo, más fuerte, más hondo, te amo, te amo, te amo…»._ Dedos pálidos que sostienen la erección pulsante de Harry, dedos pálidos que acarician con ritmo delirante la carne que brilla, derramando una abundante cantidad de fluido transparente, tan apetecible que los ojos le lagrimean. Nunca antes ha sentido ese deseo de caer de rodillas y simplemente dejar que un hombre le llene la boca con su esperma.

Aprieta los muslos y percibe la humedad que se desborda, pero está más allá de sentirse culpable. El deseo de hundir los dedos en su propio sexo es intolerable. Suda a mares y nota cómo la brisa enfría su cuerpo empapado.

Los amantes han unido sus dedos, como si el miembro de Harry fuese el centro de su universo. Siguen repartiéndose besos, lamentos, promesas, hasta que el orgasmo hace presa del Gryffindor. La magia es una oleada caliente que recorre el claro, late y pulsa al compás de las erupciones plateadas que bañan el pecho y el vientre de su amante, que se convulsiona a su vez, alzando las caderas hasta lo imposible, tan unidos que podrían ser una sola persona.

Sabe que tiene que irse o acabarán viéndola. Si no lo han hecho ya es simplemente porque han estado demasiado inmersos en su propio mundo. Sólo que aún tiembla demasiado, y teme que las piernas no le respondan. Harry ha susurrado algo al oído de Draco, mientras este aparta las gruesas hebras de cabello negro de su rostro. Fascinada, contempla el lento baile de las palmas de Harry sobre el pecho aún húmedo de su pareja. El dedo índice recoge una gota de ese semen y lo lleva hasta los labios del rubio, que abre la boca y le deja hacer. Durante unos instantes, Harry le observa, se muerde un labio y sin dudarlo, acaba uniéndose a aquel juego lleno de lascivia y de una desgarradora ternura.

Están abrazados, tan cerca, parecen reír, intimidad, complicidad. Son uno sólo. Ojos verdes que se beben la expresión de su amante. Dedos pálidos que acercan y acunan esas nalgas, que frotan en lánguidos arabescos la espalda morena. Un lento canturreo se eleva en el bosque mientras se mecen despacio, mientras se aquietan.

Son paz, y en ella han dejado una tormenta. Escapa de allí. Hay una extraña sensación alojada en la boca de su estómago. Quiere llorar. Huir. Desaparecer. No sabe cómo va a enfrentar esos ojos verdes de nuevo. Ha sentido la magia, el poder, aceptándola. _Él sabe_, le dice su mente mientras deja atrás los zapatos, el claro, el sendero, el bosque. _Él_ _sabe_, comprende que lo ha sabido siempre, que nadie tan poderoso como su amigo se expone a ser espiado si no lo quiere. Y la duda la agobia, porque el miedo que debería sentir no está, porque no hay vergüenza, sólo un descarado e imparable deseo.

No ve a Ron en el salón cuando entra, el sudor le humedece la espalda, el vientre, los pechos. Su sexo desnudo palpita, pujando por ser complacido. Jadea y va hasta su cuarto. Abre la puerta del baño de un tirón y se encuentra frente a frente con su marido. Acaba de ducharse de nuevo, y gotas de agua discurren por su pecho sonrojado por la mañana en la playa. Una toalla blanca es lo único que porta. Iris de zafiro, cabellos rojos casi negros por el agua que los empapan, tiene un grupo de pecas en el pómulo que ansía besar. Su sexo late. Y pide. Y Ron sonríe.

—Mione, ¿te has perdido? Estás hecha un desastre…

—Bésame, Ron —ruega con una voz que no parece suya. Casi está dispuesta a suplicar. Hay ojos verdes y dedos pálidos y una esquiva perla de semen que se desliza en una lengua dispuesta. Y quiere, _necesita…_

Las pupilas negras devoran el azul transparente. Ya no hay sosiego en esa mirada. La toalla cae con un sordo eco. Y hay unas manos que desgarran la tela, hay una boca de labios gruesos y mojados que se cierra sobre uno de sus pezones. Llora, y le aprieta contra su seno. Quiere más, quiere dientes, quiere saliva, necesita esa lengua vulnerándola.

No es tierno ni dulce. La alza entre sus brazos y la pared fría del baño es el único soporte que precisan. Se entierra en ella de una profunda estocada. Es ardiente y furioso. Hay saliva, hay maldiciones, hay besos, hay lengua. Le clava los talones en las nalgas y observa embelesada su propio reflejo mientras hunde los dientes en el hombro de Ron, que jadea en su oído. El orgasmo es rápido, pulsa y late, estruja el pene que la colma con gula, prometiéndole más placer. Parece eterno. Grita, hipnotizada por la visión de los pálidos glúteos de su marido, que se contraen con cada movimiento que la cercena, carne caliente y rígida que la lleva al límite con deslumbrante rapidez. Tira del cabello rojo, deleitada por el sabor de la sangre que le ha arrancado inundando su boca. Sus lenguas danzan. No es tierno ni dulce, es vigorizante, y viril, y proclama fuerza. Y hay saliva, hay maldiciones, hay besos, hay lengua. Manos que la alzan y la exponen aún más y le azuza, le pide, le ruega que la colme, que le muerda, que la haga suya, le quiere tan dentro como pueda llegar. Le necesita como nunca antes en su vida. Y un nuevo orgasmo la aturde mientras nota como la erección de Ron crece y late, y la colma con ardiente esperma que se escurre entre sus muslos. Y hay ojos verdes, y quejidos graves y dedos pálidos. En un último pensamiento coherente, siente que no sólo ha permitido que sea su esposo quien la posea.

* * *

_Día 5_

* * *

—¿Estarás bien, Mione? —pregunta de nuevo Ron, que está de pie en el salón, con unos vaqueros y una camisa azul tinta, que hace que sus iris parezcan de un intenso añil.

—Claro, no seas tonto —le tranquiliza—. Fue sólo una leve jaqueca, quizás demasiado sol en la playa o por la tarde afuera.

Ha conseguido evitar a la pareja durante casi un día por completo después de lo que pasó en el claro del belvedere. Sabe que es una conducta patética, infantil, pero hay tantos pensamientos y sensaciones rondando por su mente que aislarse le parece una excelente idea y no duda en aducir una ficticia migraña para permanecer en su dormitorio durante gran parte de la anterior jornada. No sabe qué es lo que busca, ni qué es lo que _ellos_ esperan. Ama a Ron. Eso es algo que tiene tan claro en ese momento, mientras le ve partir con Draco, que el corazón se estruja en su pecho.

—Cuida de ella, compañero —exclama, agitando la mano en un gesto de despedida—. Sólo quiero dar un paseo y conseguir esos ingredientes que George me pidió anoche por _floo_. Volveremos lo antes posible.

—Que sí, Ron —asiente Harry, manos en los bolsillos, cabellos húmedos, olor a cedro, a menta—. Te recuerdo que soy medimago, y que Herm es capaz de tratar por sí misma un dolor de cabeza causado por una insolación, pero prometo que no voy a dejarla andar por ahí en plena sobremesa. Si es necesario la ataré.

—No te pases de estricto —bromea.

—¿Podríais dejar de tratarme como a una niña? —refunfuña con las mejillas ardiendo—. Sigo en la habitación y os recuerdo que no es nada tan importante, en serio Ron.

Draco la mira un segundo. Hay un ligero rictus extraño en sus ojos. Sus pupilas están dilatadas y los labios se demoran un instante más sobre la boca de su pareja en un húmedo beso de despedida. Ron gira los ojos y, con una camaradería que hace sólo una semana hubiese resultado imposible, le pide que _«deje a su novio en paz, que parecen lapas, que ya tendrán tiempo de, por amor a Merlín, morrearse como críos calenturientos»._

Saludan de nuevo mientras van hasta el jardín; junto al sendero de entrada hay una zona para aparecerse lejos de las protecciones que circundan la casa y que la hacen tan segura como si hubiese un _fidelio _protegiéndola_._ Draco y Harry no han dejado al azar nada acerca de su intimidad. El viento cálido ilumina a los dos magos, Ron supera en estatura al rubio, que a su lado resulta casi frágil. El pausado caminar del Slytherin contrasta con las zancadas desgarbadas del alto pelirrojo y le da una elegancia innata, atrayente.

Se le escapa un leve suspiro y, de reojo, observa a su amigo, a su _mejor amigo_ que, a su vez, la está mirado de soslayo. Una expresión neutra relaja sus facciones al girarse y volver al salón. Apaga la TV que Ron ha estado mirando hasta hace un momento y se sienta con una taza en la manos. Los elfos acaban de traerles una surtida bandeja con el té de la tarde.

—¿Quieres que ponga música? —pregunta de pronto.

—Sí, gracias —asiente. Afuera parece que las nubes se arremolinan y el ambiente parece más frío, más gris. Se estremece mientras las notas del primero de los _gnossiennes_ de _Satie_ rompen el silencio con su lenta cadencia cristalina—. Es una música triste, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo crees? —se acomoda con la cabeza en el respaldo y la observa.

—No sé… quizás es que estoy un poco…nostálgica, nos quedan sólo dos noches aquí. —Suspira—. No me hagas caso, creo que esa poción para el dolor de cabeza me ha atontado.

—Te fías de Draco, ¿verdad? —pregunta con voz átona—. No va a haber discusión con Ron si es lo que temes. Creo…creo que aprenderán a tolerarse. Que ya lo hacen de hecho.

Abre la boca asombrada y se refugia en el sofá de enfrente al que el Gryffindor ocupa. En otra ocasión, quizás hubiese optado por hacerlo a su lado, y eso Harry lo sabe. Hace una mueca de ligero desagrado y se mueve por el asiento hasta que sus rodillas se tocan. Ojos verdes, bordeados de pestañas negras curvadas y espesas. Sus definidas cejas, se fruncen un segundo. Y Hermione nota cómo pierde el aliento, por Merlín, _es tan hermoso._

—Claro, Harry, ¿acaso lo dudas…? —balbucea, aún más roja, sintiéndose tan cohibida como si volviese a tener catorce años y Viktor Krum estuviese invitándola de nuevo al baile de Yule—. Ya sabes que sí. Creo… creo que sois perfectos juntos… —Y quiere desaparecer, porque la simple frase le sugiere una serie inconexa de tentadoras imágenes—. Ron no hará nada, sabe que le quieres más que a nada. Y a pesar de todo eres como su hermano.

Sus labios tiernos se aprietan. Parece que por una vez se ha afeitado y la línea pura de su mandíbula la fascina. Sigue observando su perfil, incapaz de obviar las imágenes que se suceden en su cerebro. Vuelve al claro del bosque, y le pican los dedos por el deseo de acariciar aquella boca, por descubrir el tacto y el sabor de su lengua. _Él sabe_, le reitera su mente previniéndola. Sabe, y aún no es capaz de entender que busca, o que quiere ella misma.

Sus dedos morenos se entrelazan, descansando entre los muslos abiertos. La examina fijamente durante un momento que se alarga, como si de pronto el tiempo careciese de leyes y reglas. El corazón le bombea con violencia pero no puede dejar de sostenerle la mirada. Se moja los labios y le contempla. Y el corazón le palpita, le late tan fuerte que cree que va a enloquecer.

Harry se aparta un mechón oscuro de la frente. La camiseta gris está desgastada, se adhiere a sus bíceps y pectorales como una segunda piel. El bajo de sus pantalones de algodón, en un intenso verde botella, le cubre los pies descalzos. Alcanza a descubrir el brillo de la plata adornando uno de los dedos de esos pies que se le antojan preciosos. Si algo le ha reafirmado que el amor que se profesan los dos magos es real y duradero es comprobar que Draco no ha intentado cambiar a Harry.

Su amigo ha crecido, ya no es el niño que quería ser _auror_ porque era lo que todos esperaban de él. Es un medimago que se dedica con éxito a tratar males provocados por magia oscura. Es culto, sin llegar a ser repelente o hacer ostentación de sus conocimientos. Ha aprendido a disfrutar de la opulencia que rodea a su pareja, pero también sigue siendo el chico que podía pasar un par de días sin afeitarse o que olvidaba domar su abundante mata de cabello después de levantarse. Sigue usando vestimenta _muggle_ la mayoría de las veces y, para su asombro, esa costumbre es algo que Draco parece haber adoptado como propia. Ahí está, el compañero de vida de uno de los magos más ricos de Inglaterra, con una ropa que seguramente compró en cualquier tienda, sin importarle la moda o las marcas, mirándola como si estuviese calibrando la posibilidad de confesarle algo o no.

Se levanta sin añadir nada y se marcha. Hermione se alisa el cabello y nota que su cara arde, pero que tiene las yemas de los dedos heladas. Un ruido sordo que resuena al lado de ella le indica que Harry ha regresado. Traga con fuerza. Son los zapatos que dejó tirados y que no fue capaz de recuperar. Aprieta los párpados, demasiado avergonzada. Se muerde un labio hasta hacerse sangre. Nota cómo el cojín donde está sentada se hunde bajo el peso de otra persona, _de Harry_, y la idea la hace sentir un frenesí que la marea.

—Herm…—Un susurro algo más ronco de lo que espera. Abre los ojos y le mira.

—Lo sient...to yo… no… quería… —tartamudea, demasiado ofuscada por la situación, ¿Qué espera Harry? Por un momento siente que no le conoce, que es un extraño que la sopesa, serio e ilegible. Ojos verdes, claros como un cristal. Labios rojos. Una vena late en su cuello y, por una vez en su vida, la siempre correcta Hermione olvida toda cautela.

Se inclina y roza esos labios con los suyos. Apenas un contacto. Seda mojada. Aroma a cedro, a menta, a hombre. Es cálido y sabe a miel. No es Ron y_ eso_ la excita hasta un nivel que la aturde, pero está harta de obviar el sentimiento. Lleva años ignorando ese sentimiento, que la avergüenza, porque no es algo romántico o dulce; es crudo deseo por su _mejor amigo_. Pura y simple atracción, animal, incorrecta pero que la ahoga por las ganas de hacer realidad cada fantasía que se ha ocultado incluso a sí misma. Es un caudal que se escapa sin contención posible. Gime cuando los dedos de Harry se curvan contra su nuca, la acuna, la guía, abriendo su boca. Su lengua es dócil, casi tierna al principio. Y las imágenes de la tarde anterior vuelven con fuerza, provocándole estremecimientos. Empiezan a luchar con violento anhelo, años de miedos, de amistad borrados de un plumazo por el ímpetu del beso que comparten. Ya no hay suavidad o cautela, se aprietan, jadeando dentro de la boca del otro.

—Amo a Ron…—gime al apartarse. Está espantada del placer que recorre sus venas con un pulso enloquecido.

—Y yo a Draco…—responde con una sonrisa. Dedos morenos en su mejilla—. ¿Qué sientes por Draco, Herm… qué quieres de él… _de nosotros_?

Se levanta y camina hasta apoyarse en el umbral de la puerta, de espaldas al hombre que la observa. Tiembla, porque no sabe qué responder. Porque _teme_ responder. Sin embargo, él no está dispuesto a dejarla pensar o recular. Se acerca en dos zancadas y el cristal se cierra con un suave siseo. El velado reflejo le devuelve la imagen del rostro de su amigo, siente su calor corporal abrasándole la espalda. Nota cómo las manos en su cintura reptan sinuosas hasta que la apartan del lugar. Los músculos tensos del vientre de Harry se frotan contra su espalda. Mira su reflejo un minuto y gime en voz alta al sentir las palmas abiertas amasando sus pechos, pegándola contra la incipiente erección que se aloja entre sus nalgas.

—Por Merlín…—jura con ahogo. Nota la lengua juguetona de Harry recorrerle el cuello, trepando hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja. Se eriza entera, oleadas ardientes que la impulsan a buscar más de esa lengua. No sabe que ha pronunciado cada idea en voz alta hasta que le escucha reír en voz baja.

—Herm… sabes que te adoro… —musita—. Que si hay alguien en el mundo con quien yo compartiría a Draco… _esas eres tú_… he visto cómo le miras… —Una mano aferra sus caderas, otra desciende hasta el vórtice entre sus muslos. Hay labios rojos devorando toda la piel que encuentran a su paso y quiere llorar, porque el goce es tan esplendoroso que no puede contenerlo o evitarlo, mucho menos apartarse de él—. He visto cómo _nos_ miras, Herm… sé qué es exactamente lo que deseas… ¿eres capaz de negarlo?

—Amo a Ron…—se lamenta, aferrándose a la última brizna de cordura que aún le queda—. Esto… es un error, una…locura…

—Es uno de mis mejores amigos —murmura. Sus labios le humedecen el cuello, suben y bajan y suben y bajan, va a volverse loca si él no hace algo, lo que sea—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con él ni con vuestra relación… Draco te lo dijo, Herm… una semana, lejos de la realidad… lejos de todo… —Dedos en su vientre, trazándole las caderas, desquiciantes, lascivos, _perfectos_. Apoya la nuca en el hombro e inspira hondo el aroma masculino que la enardece. Lentas oleadas de magia como tibias pavesas, resbalando despacio por su anatomía, prometiéndole la gloria.

—Merlín… —lloriquea, antes de rendirse. No puede evitarlo. Hay demasiada ansia en ella, demasiada hambre por aquella boca, por aquellas manos, por aquel aroma. Musita una plegaria mientras se deja hacer, mientras siente cómo las prendas que cubren su pubis desaparecen y esos dedos la tocan. Se hunden entre sus pliegues, incitantes, la abren y la exponen. La llevan al borde. Labios de seda en su cuello, una boca encarnada que la devora mientras le murmura palabras provocativas, bebiéndose su aliento a largos sorbos.

—Sabes que lo deseas, Herm… _que nos deseas_… —Lame su garganta con glotonería. Los párpados pesados ocultan el fulgor del profundo verde—. Dime que miento, _si puedes…_

Grita, se muerde los labios mientras una de sus manos busca a tientas el cuerpo de Harry, tira y le acerca. Hunde las uñas en su carne que es satisfactoriamente vigorosa. Nota los latidos de la erección que se le clava en las caderas.

—Dilo, Herm… —ordena con rudeza—. Dime qué es exactamente lo que deseas…

—Sí… te deseo… _os deseo_…—admite. Una lágrima rueda hasta la lengua de su amigo, que se recrea en su piel. Y cae. El orgasmo la arrolla, nota que el mundo desaparece y no hay nada salvo el goce, caliente y liquido, que la deja laxa dentro de esos brazos, entregada a esa boca, dispuesta, rendida. Saciada, pero aún insatisfecha. Jadean juntos, se besan una y otra vez. Aunque intenta encontrar el remordimiento, su mente está escindida, arrasada, en ella sólo hay lugar para sentir el supremo placer de saberse deseada. Roza con las yemas el contorno del pene, más grueso y caliente de lo que ha imaginado. Y la anticipación la hace temblar. Mientras nota cómo la magia de Harry la recorre, la insta, le pide, sabe que el juego sólo acaba de volverse aún más apasionante.

* * *

_Día 6_

* * *

Están paseando por una gruta que el agua ha excavado en la roca caliza. Se han aparecido allí de la mano de Harry y Draco, que ya conocían el lugar. Dentro de la sorprendente estancia de techo alto, casi siente frío. Nota erizarse cada poro de su piel mientras caminan por el amplio vestíbulo. Los pasos de los cuatro resuenan, crean ecos que componen una apagada cacofonía. Arriba, en la bóveda creada por la roca desnuda, unos trazos desvaídos muestran que desde hace milenios, esas cuevas han sido testigos del progreso de la humanidad.

Guiados por el borboteo de lo que parece ser un curso de agua, acaban encontrando un pequeño lago subterráneo. El agua caliente desprende un ligero olor a huevos podridos, producto del azufre que contiene. Se arrodilla y comprueba que está a la temperatura ideal, lo bastante caliente pero sin llegar a molestar.

—¿Lo probasteis, compañero? —pregunta Ron. Está parado cerca de donde Hermione sigue mojando su mano en el agua sulfurosa. Nota el calor de su cuerpo cerca y alza los ojos hasta los azules de su marido, que está sonriendo de lado. Harry la mira de soslayo mientras le responde de forma negativa.

—Es peligroso, y más hondo de lo que parece.

—Y eso lo dice alguien que se metió sin pensarlo al fondo del Lago Negro con sólo quince años, ¿no? —bufa.

—Bueno, aquí no tenía _branquialgas_, además soy demasiado mayor. Prefiero otra clase de riesgos. —Le guiña un ojo a Ron, que se ríe.

—¡Desde luego compartir la cama con Malf… _con Draco _no debe ser aburrido!

—Umm... no —concede, poniendo cara de concentración—, aburrido precisamente no es.

—Vale, demasiada información, _cariño _—les interrumpe Draco. Empuja un poco a Harry, que le sostiene y le da un sonoro beso, que el Slytherin acepta con una mueca de falso enfado.

Se estremece, aún puede sentir las manos del Gryffindor, que ahora gesticulan, recorriendo las zonas más íntimas de su cuerpo, incitándola al clímax. Se moja los labios y se pone de pie. Draco la contempla. Percibe que algo ha cambiado en su actitud desde que la noche anterior regresase con Ron de su excursión en busca de ingredientes para la tienda de Georges. _Lo sabe_. Y la expectación se mezcla a partes iguales con la frustración. Aunque le avergüence, ansía con fuerza ver a dónde les conduce aquel juego. Y esa es la última noche, recuerda. Intuye que las reglas que en ese lugar resultan válidas, no lo serán de regreso a la cotidianeidad. Allí volverán a ser ellos mismos y las fantasías deberán ser relegadas de nuevo al fondo de su mente. Sin embargo, _aún no ha acabado_… musita la parte hedonista e irracional de sí misma que hasta ahora desconocía. Es como si una bestia campase a sus anchas, libre y peligrosa, rugiendo por alcanzar una pronta satisfacción.

Le sostiene la mirada. Ojos grises, burlones, incitantes, que recorren su anatomía con un pronunciado apetito. Se pregunta si este juego es algo que practiquen a menudo y siente celos. Corrosivos e inapropiados. Descubre que desea ser ella ser quien les enloquezca, quien… recuerda los ojos de Harry, sus labios tiernos. _Les desea._ Y ya no tiene fuerzas para ocultárselo por más tiempo. No después de haber consentido que su mejor amigo la lleve al éxtasis, no cuando le permitió hundir esos dedos dentro de su miel para luego lamerlos. No cuando le besó después, chupando con ansiedad esa lengua que aún conservaba el regusto de su cuerpo. No, cuando no dudó en conducirle al orgasmo, allí de pie, apretados contra la pared, aún con la ropa a medias puesta, calientes y sudorosos como dos adolescentes.

—¿Lista, Hermione? —Draco le tiende la mano y sonríe. Gris tormenta que promete pecaminosos placeres. Su pulgar le roza el antebrazo antes de sostenerla cerca. El aliento le roza el cuello y, por un instante, siente el vergonzoso deseo de frotarse contra ese cuerpo delgado y fibroso que la aferra con la justa fuerza.

—Siempre… —susurra.

Están ebrios, pero no les importa. Han comido demasiado, han reído, se han prometido volver dentro de doce meses, incluso han acabado entonando esa odiosa canción de "_Weasley es nuestro rey_" y, en represalia, Ron ha hecho prometer a Draco que le va a enviar a casa algunas de esas chapas de _Potter Apesta_ que hizo en cuarto curso para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Han recordado Hogwarts sin maldecirse y eso dice mucho de lo que esos días han conseguido. Por una vez, Ron ha evocado a Fred sin amarguras ni culpas. Draco les ha sorprendido confesando que a veces aún tiene pesadillas que sólo al lado de Harry consigue olvidar. Y Harry admite que si no duerme junto a Draco se encuentra perdido.

Afuera la tormenta de verano descarga con fuerza y Ron, tumbado en el sofá, ha dejado olvidada la copa sobre la alfombra. El «pop» de una tercera botella de champán que se descorcha reverbera en el salón y Draco se deja caer en el cojín más próximo de donde está sentada. El olor de su colonia la invade y la seduce. Teme que el suspiro, que intenta contener sin éxito, haya sido demasiado evidente.

—No me apetece más —niega con un temblor, aunque es la única que conserva algo de sobriedad.

—Venga… —bromea Harry arrastrando las palabras. Se ha descalzado y, dejándose caer al lado de Draco, alza su propia copa que de nuevo está vacía—. Es la última noche, Herm…

—Pero sólo una. —Frunce las cejas y mira a Ron. Alguien, no sabe quien, ha transfigurado el sofá para que su alto cuerpo esté completamente cómodo—. No comprendo cómo Ron ha podido beber tanto para dormirse de esa forma…siempre aguanta bien el alcohol…

—Mañana va a tener un terrible dolor de cabeza…—augura Draco, riendo con fuerza.

—¿Va…? —repite con una mueca burlona su pareja. Hunde los dedos en el cabello dorado y le besa—. _Vamos_… Draco… _vamos_, que tú parezcas una esponja aunque seas un flacucho… no evita que tengas resacas como todos…

—Eh, Potter…¿Qué dices de flacucho? —Le empuja sin resultado y, con una sonrisa, le devuelve la caricia—. Reconoce que a ti te encanta…

—Eso no hace falta decirlo... es obvio que estoy loco por ti… —ronronea. Suspira mientras le besa a fondo, los párpados velando la hambrienta mirada con la que le contempla.

Se recuesta, mientras los acordes de _Earth´s cry, heaven´s smile_ se deslizan en su conciencia. No sabe quién de los dos magos ha elegido durante la música esos días, pero le encanta, es como si el sonido vibrase, arrancándole notas a su ser. Por un breve momento, cree que se han olvidado de que sigue allí, tan cerca que el muslo de Draco se apoya contra el suyo mientras Harry le devora la boca con abandono. Gemidos llenos de húmeda succión. Cierra los ojos, en un vano intento por relajarse. Incipientes aguijonazos de placer se extienden por su cuerpo. Parece que ha dejado de llover y el rico olor a tierra recién mojada, mezclado con el perfume de las flores del jardín inunda la sala en penumbra.

Siente como una palma se apoya en su rodilla y trepa de forma pausada por su muslo. Su piel está caliente, porque después de regresar de ver las cuevas han pasado la tarde en la piscina, aprovechando para tomar todo el sol del que no dispondrán en Londres. Abre los ojos y observa el contraste de esa mano pálida sobre el dorado caramelo de la pierna. Respira despacio, con contención, las pupilas clavadas en el baile de esos dedos ascendiendo, tan lentos que son una tortura. Su cuerpo no obedece a los mandatos de su cerebro, que le ordena levantarse y desaparecer. En cambio, se ve a sí misma desplazarse unos centímetros en el asiento. Le pesan los párpados, casi como si el alcohol hubiese decidido abrumarla de golpe y un inquietante sopor la mantuviese pasiva ante el descarado avance. Esa mano elegante sube y sube por su piel desnuda.

Labios rojos. Ojos verdes y grises que la observan. Y, de pronto, nota esa esencia fresca, masculina, cedro y menta, calor. Gira el rostro, que ha apoyado en el respaldo, y les observa. Draco ha adoptado la misma postura y está tan cerca que su aliento la roza. Se inclinan y se besan. Es lento, suave, casi tímido. El antiguo Slytherin muerde su labio y tira, chupando la carne suave. Hermione gime y tiembla. Abre los ojos y se pierde en el esmeralda profundo e intenso de Harry. Su cabello negro está revuelto, hay un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras les contempla. Y tiene tantos deseos de unir su boca a la de él que es casi un dolor físico. La mano que el joven tenía sobre el cuello de Draco se desplaza y la alcanza. Ese primer contacto la quema, la enardece. Hermione se contonea contra esa palma que le frota el muslo. Harry la mira en silencio, los dedos se deslizan por su garganta desnuda, suben de nuevo hasta los labios entreabiertos. Se frotan un instante; piel caliente y mojada, lengua ansiosa, saliva, antes de que Draco reclame atención. Gustosa, abre la boca y se enreda en un baile lento y erótico con el mago rubio. Uno de sus brazos se ha colado tras su espalda sosteniéndola con seguridad.

Draco es sutil y sosegado, le arranca un suspiro tembloroso, le roba la respiración, es tal y como imaginó. Es lánguido, refinado, se hace dueño de su boca con el mismo elegante aplomo con que se conduce en la vida. Y entregarse a él, el orgulloso sangre-pura es exquisito; su paladar sabe a champán y sabe a Harry… y ese conocimiento la enloquece. Y ya no es sólo su boca la que besa; hay labios rojos, calientes y apasionados. Les observa besarse y besarla, se deleita en el ardor, en el sabor, en la sensación de sentirse vulnerada y dispuesta. Son un confuso nudo de manos que pujan, de dedos que exploran, de lenguas, de dientes. Se deja ir y ya no es ella.

Se arquea al sentir el calor de Harry junto a su costado. No sabe cuándo el mago ha cambiado de postura, pero ahora son dos bocas las que la acarician, la muerden y la enajenan. Hay una lánguida succión sobre uno de sus pezones, enreda los dedos en el cabello rubio y le sujeta contra el seno. La exponen. Hay manos en sus piernas, en su vientre, es como si se hubiese fundido, como si sus huesos fuesen líquidos y maleables. Carece de voluntad para oponerse. _No quiere oponerse. _Gime más alto y una boca la acalla con eficiencia. Sabor a mar, y un deje de menta, ojos verdes inmensos que la escrutan con encendido anhelo.

—Eres tan hermosa… —susurra Draco—. Abre las piernas, Hermione…Quiero probar de eso que ya le has mostrado a Harry…

Es escandaloso e inapropiado. Ron duerme a sólo unos pasos. Podría despertar… Observa el cabello rojo como la grana, la espalda ancha… _imagina su furia_… Y, con un quejido, reconoce que la idea la excita aún con más fuerza en lugar de intimidarla.

—¿Qué crees que diría, Herm…? —interroga Harry, rozando su oído—. Si de pronto abriese los ojos y pudiese verte… tal y como estás ahora… —Unos dedos juegan con sus pechos, con su vientre, otros se pierden bajo el satén de su ropa interior rosada, dedos pálidos que son certeros como saetas—. Tan mojada… buen Merlín… tan dispuesta… _para nosotros. _Porque lo estás, Herm… lo necesitas tanto como nosotros…

—Por favor… —lloriquea. Los espasmos crecen. Sudan. Nota el calor empapado de los cuerpos que la atan a aquel sofá. Es sofocante, delirante, lascivia pura. Nunca ha vivido algo tan liberador. Carece de voluntad, pero _confía_ en ellos. Si hay alguien en quien confía, esos son Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Con ellos sólo hay lugar para el deseo.

—¿Sabes…? —La culta voz de Draco acaricia el dorso de su pecho en ardientes vaharadas—. Creo que eso le gustaría… que Ron pudiese observar como la llevamos al orgasmo. Cómo podríamos hacerla suplicar, cómo nos complace a los… dos. ¿No es verdad… _Mione_…?

—Por…. favor… —Incapaz de negarlo, se exhibe, impúdica, y les deja hacer. Esos dedos largos, torneados, con los que tanto han fantaseado se hunden en su húmedo interior. Giran y giran y giran. El placer la marea, responde al beso demandante del Gryffindor; sus manos la sostienen, la exponen para Draco y éste juega, casi cruel, a negarle el clímax. Quiere gritar, pero su amigo, bendita Circe, _su amigo_, se bebe todos y cada uno de los lamentos que la desgarran. Y hay labios rosados sobre sus pechos, y perfume a mar. El deleite la inunda en lentas oleadas, siente esos dígitos explorándola, empapados por su propia excitación, rozan y frotan sus nalgas, y descubren su entrada más intima. Es brusco, casi seco, hiere y produce escozor y, a la vez, es inconcebiblemente placentero, esos dedos la llenan, y lloriquea, suplicando por una conclusión. El dolor es una cuchillada caliente, rítmica, _gozosa._ Quiere más, necesita más de esos dedos, quiere más de Draco, quiere más de Harry, lo quiere _todo._ Se cimbrea buscando hacer más profundo ese trepidante contacto. La lengua de Harry la penetra con la exacta cadencia de los dedos de su novio y siente que el mundo explota. Cierra los ojos, incapaz de soportar el placer que pulsa, poseyéndola, consiguiendo que se olvide de todo.

—Mírale… —susurra Harry, alzando la cabeza un instante para sonreírle con pereza—. Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

Hermione casi no puede pronunciar palabra, demasiado perdida en el explosivo orgasmo que aún la aturde. No alcanza a recordar cómo han acabado sobre la cama de sábanas blancas que Harry y Draco han compartido durante esas vacaciones. El aire parece estar saturado por el perfume de las flores, de la tierra mojada y del almizcle del apetito sexual. El alcohol, el deseo aún insatisfecho recorre raudo sus venas. La vulva le palpita ante la visión que se muestra para su disfrute; Draco Malfoy, desnudo, todo piel cremosa, miembros largos y equilibrados, exquisito hasta la extenuación, entregado a las caricias de su amante. Sabe que debería sentir vergüenza o turbación, pero, aunque busca ese sentimiento en su interior, sólo es capaz de experimentar una profunda anticipación. Juntos son pura armonía. Jadea al contemplar como Harry toma el miembro dorado entre sus labios enrojecidos e inflamados. Vislumbra la lengua rosada recorriendo el falo y gime al presenciar el modo delicado en que Draco se arquea bajo las expertas atenciones de su pareja. Le pican las manos, desea, _necesita_… La visión del cabello oscuro de Harry reposando contra el pubis, mientras le lleva aún más adentro, hace palpitar sus entrañas. Es demasiado, _necesita_… lloriquea, sintiendo cómo su sexo se empapa.

Está respirando con agitación cuando se inclina dispuesta a probar esos labios sonrosados, que se le antojan tan apetecibles. Delinea el inferior, deleitada por su tacto. Draco se abre y, enredándole una mano en la nuca, entrelaza su lengua con la de ella, devastándola. No es consciente de que se ha puesto de rodillas, frotándole los pezones entre el pulgar y el índice, hasta que el Slytherin protesta dentro de su boca, lamiendo y mordisqueándole el cuello.

—Chúpalos… —pide. Sus ojos parecen negros en la penumbra azulada.

Obedece. Sabe que, después de lo que ha ocurrido en el salón, la barrera entre locura y cordura se ha desdibujado por completo, siente que ha roto el velo que la separa de la realidad. Draco sabe a miel, es apetitoso, casi etéreo y, sin embargo, la carne que se yergue entre sus dientes, contra su lengua, es inequívocamente viril. Gime y, osada, le permite dirigir su boca, sus caricias. Abre los ojos, prendada del modo en que Harry le devora, lánguido, tan sensual como un gran felino de ojazos verdes. Nunca antes ha visto más bello a su amigo que en ese instante en el que lame casi indolente los genitales de su amante, mientras ella… por Merlín, ella, besa y roza toda esa tenue piel, se entrega al deleite y adora todo cuanto es capaz de alcanzar del mago.

Está saboreando su ombligo, probando la textura de la fina línea de vello transparente que discurre hasta el pubis, cuando su boca se encuentra con la de Harry. Sin dejar de excitar uno de los pezones de Draco, acepta y devuelve el beso; sal y tierra, amargo, cristalino. La lengua de Harry y la esencia de Draco, en su interior. Solloza al notar uno de los dedos del rubio perdiéndose lentamente en su vulva, que se estremece con violencia. La mera idea de estar allí con ellos, en esa cama revuelta y caliente, es lo bastante poderosa para hacerla alcanzar el orgasmo. Balancea las caderas, abre las rodillas, pidiendo más.

Harry chupa su labio y lo muerde antes de liberarla. Le sonríe, casi diabólico, mientras contempla el pene enrojecido, brillante,_ hermoso_, que palpita entre ellos.

—¿No es precioso, Herm...? —la incita. El habitual barítono más grave, casi agresivo, la fascina—. Sabe aún mejor… Pruébalo.

Se queja, presa de la indecisión. Harry, que la conoce mejor que nadie, sabe que las dudas la paralizan. Se acerca, su nariz roza la mejilla femenina, inspirando su perfume mientras atrapa de nuevo su boca en una furiosa lucha de lenguas que la deja exhausta y dócil.

—Hazlo… chúpala, Herm, _te_ _mueres_ por hacerlo…

—Oh Harry… por Merlín… —El ruego ronco, necesitado, parte de la garganta de Draco, que abre más las piernas, expuesto sin falsos pudores. Sabe que es espléndido y no le avergüenza explotarlo.

—Hazlo, Hermione… —insta Harry. Con suavidad, guía su cabeza hasta que la carne hirviente del glande de Draco está tan cerca que siente todo ese calor llamándola. Mira al Gryffindor a su lado, aún dictando sus movimientos. Sus lenguas ondulan, uno mima los testículos mientras la otra deja rodar el miembro dentro de su hambriento paladar, tanto como nunca antes. Las caderas nervudas y sinuosas de Draco se impulsan arriba y abajo, libres durante un instante, le llena la boca con su sexo enhiesto, que derrama su salado néctar, empapándole la lengua. Nunca ha saboreado algo más apetitoso, nunca ha hecho algo tan erótico como lamer esa durísima carne. Siente que es capaz de llegar al clímax sólo con la idea de estar allí, dejándole que use su boca como y cuánto desee. Harry canturrea un hechizo que Hermione desconoce, para luego sostener a Draco y exponerle. Le escucha ronronear con satisfacción, los dedos del Gryffindor juegan, abren más a su amante, mientras se une de nuevo a Hermione en aquel baile apasionado de subyugadoras caricias. Siente la ligera tensión del rubio al ser penetrado, y el abandono que le sigue, como si fueran propios. Succiona el glande con algo muy cercano a la avaricia, bebiéndose cada gota que consigue alcanzar. Recibe un beso apasionado de Harry, que aún está mimando las cremosas nalgas del Slytherin y la entrada entre ellas.

Sus pechos tiemblan, más pesados y sensibles, ansiosos… _necesita_… con hambre, lame, besa, chupa la lengua de Harry, baña con su saliva el pene de Draco, mordisquea los labios de su amigo, paladea deleitada la mezcla de sus tres esencias fundidas… _necesita_… Los latidos de su vagina se vuelven lentos, profundos. Nota que Draco sigue excitándola, marcando el _tempo_ con pulso firme, como si él mismo no estuviese al borde del abismo. Lloriquea al notar el suave tirón en uno de sus pezones, que provoca que miríadas de estremecimientos viajen raudas, erizándola de pies a cabeza. Corcovea, y esos dedos, oh Morgana, _esos dedos_… alcanzan ese botón escondido en sus entrañas y se dedican a hostigarlo, inmisericordes. Harry ríe, y vuelve a pellizcar su pecho, justo lo bastante para hacerla gozar, en la tenue frontera del dolor.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres, Hermione —musita. Ojos verdes orlados de curvadas pestañas de vivo azabache, párpados pesados, entrecerrados con sensualidad. Cabellos revueltos, labios rojos, henchidos por la pasión. Se muere por besarle, lo sabe, _siempre lo ha sabido_. Mece las caderas, mientras se le entrega. Lame esos labios como si fuesen lo más apetecible en el universo.

—Quiero que… Draco… me… —Se inclina… _esos dedos _la torturan, le roban el poder de pensar. Se abre más de piernas, lloriquea, incapaz de pronunciar en voz alta lo que ansía.

—Dilo más alto… —ordena; es poder, sensualidad, es oscuro y fascinante. Sus ojos verdes brillan, mordiéndola mientras acaricia a su amante entre las piernas— …quiero que Draco lo escuche… dile que _le deseas_…

—Sí… le quiero…—accede entre entrecortadas respiraciones. Esos dedos la están matando, tiene el irrefrenable deseo de sentirse colmada, de besarle aún con más fuerza, de desgarrarle hasta probar su sangre. Le odia por hacerla hablar y a la vez le adora por ello—. Le quiero dentro de mí…_OhDiosMíosíesosdedos…_ Quiero que tú… lo tomes a él mientras lo hace. Quiero sentiros a los dos…

Un segundo después está tumbada, las sábanas revueltas a su espalda aún calientes por el cuerpo de Draco se adhieren a su piel. Unos labios rosados la devastan, sin preámbulos, abre los muslos y, con un quejido, le recibe dentro. Draco la observa mientras la penetra, muerde sus labios, se alimenta de sus lamentos. Su carne caliente, gruesa, satisfactoriamente turgente, la llena. Saberse allí, _con ellos,_ es un pensamiento tan enloquecedor que por un instante pierde el aliento. Las pupilas, negras como la brea, se han bebido el gris. Mientras la besa, percibe el temblor que recorre al mago al permitir que Harry marque el ritmo con sus profundas embestidas. Gime al sentirle, _al sentirlos,_ moverse, labios rosados que se entreabren en codiciosas bocanadas. Nota los espasmos de placer rodar como una cascada, le siente contener el goce de ser tomado por su amante y, a la vez, estar enterrado profundamente en su sexo, que le aprieta gustoso. Sabe que va a acabar rápido, que será duro, exquisito. Siente que nada la ha preparado para semejante tortura llena de sensualidad. Dobla las rodillas cuanto puede y enlaza sus dedos con los mechones húmedos en la nuca de Draco, acaricia luego el rostro tenso de Harry, que jadea, respirando con fuerza. Su pelvis percute y el calor crece mientras el tiempo pierde su significado. Latigazos de placer la recorren, ecos de magia desbocada les bañan. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Y ya nada les importa.

Gime en voz alta, nota los latidos del orgasmo que recorre a Draco, siente el modo en que Harry convulsiona en su interior, enterrándose en su pareja de un modo casi salvaje, y observarles en pleno éxtasis la lleva al borde. _DiosQueridoSí…_ Cálidas descargas la inundan y las acepta, todas y cada una de ellas le producen un goce que va más allá de la barrera física. Abrazada al cuello de su amante, grita y deja que la ardiente oleada de poder la arrastre a donde quiera llevarla.

La madrugada la sorprende aún despierta. Siente el cuerpo ligeramente dolorido en sitios que ni siquiera hubiese imaginado que podían doler. Se levanta del lecho y, en silencio, recoge la ropa que en su arrebato dejaron tirada de cualquier forma sobre el suelo. Les observa dormir. Y comprende que ha vivido un momento único. Se han entregado a unas horas de desenfrenada pasión, pero ha podido presenciar el amor que se profesan con dedicación. Lo supo al observar el modo delicado con que Draco tomó a Harry mientras ella le complacía con la boca. El exquisito sabor de su salado clímax aún pervive en su paladar. Lo vivió en el modo en que ambos la hicieron suya, mientras sus manos la recorrían, mientras se besaban con la más deliciosa de las ternuras. Lo vivió en el modo en que se miraron, en el modo en que la desearon y se entregaron al placer.

Están enredados entre las sábanas blancas, piel de alabastro, cabello de ébano. Labios rojos que se funden en la nuca de Draco. Dedos pálidos que la han llevado al éxtasis más veces de las que puede recordar, que ahora descansan sobre la espalda del mago moreno. Y, de pronto, Hermione siente el urgente deseo de regresar junto a Ron. No hay pesar ni remordimientos. Ha vivido unas horas que no pertenecen a ninguna realidad. Como cerrar los ojos y permitir que fantasías tanto tiempo encerradas se conviertan en algo tangible. Después de tomar una larga ducha, camina hasta el salón y, con cariño, le obliga a regresar con ella al lecho, a su propio lecho. A sus brazos. _Ahora sabe_… comprende cuánto le ama, quizás con más intensidad de lo que ella misma creía. Ahora comprende, ha vivido otra cama, otros besos. Apasionantes, inolvidables. Pero que no son Ron. Y ya no hay dudas o pesares. Eran demasiado jóvenes, pero hicieron lo correcto…

El día ya despunta cuando se deja mecer por el abrazo de su marido, que hunde el rostro en su pecho. Huele dulce, a restos de champán, a canela, huele al hogar. Con un último pensamiento, Hermione reconoce que, al final, esas vacaciones en pareja sí han sido una excelente idea.

* * *

_Día 7_

* * *

Una vez leí en algún lado que «Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo comprender.» Seguramente fue Mione quien me lo dijo, reconozco que leo poco, la verdad. Siempre es ella quien me hace ver las cosas con claridad y me centra cuando mis impulsos me llevan a actuar antes de pensar. Eso me pasa con demasiada frecuencia. No sé cómo me soporta, la verdad. Es mi ancla; incluso cuando era tan tonto como para no ser capaz de comprenderlo, estuvo a mi lado, queriéndome de mil formas que no quise ver. De los dos, es la mejor. A veces también la odié, porque es un poco desesperante ver cómo se pierde en su mundo y, lo admito, la inseguridad y los celos me ganan. Siempre he querido ser su prioridad, cosas de ser el penúltimo de siete hermanos, imagino.

Nos hicimos novios en una época extraña, ambos necesitábamos una presencia segura a la que asirnos. Ella era la mía, y quise ser la suya. Éramos tan jóvenes. La miro dormir, abrazada a la almohada. Ha tomado una ducha, y conozco cual es la razón. Lo sorprendente es que no me preocupa, que, de hecho, he propiciado… lo que sea que haya ocurrido.

Siempre he sabido que me ama, desde que sabemos lo que es el amor. También sé que ella hubiese deseado otra vida. Durante años he permitido, por puro egoísmo, que me apoye sin darle nada o casi nada a cambio. No ha sido fácil, la guerra dejó huellas que están tardando en borrarse. La he visto languidecer en una existencia que siento que a menudo la agobia y la ahoga. La adoro, pero soy un cobarde. No podría vivir sin tenerla a mi lado.

Me doy un largo baño y recorro el salón que los elfos ya han limpiado. Han sido unos días estupendos. Sabía que serían así. Si de alguien me fío, ese es mi amigo Harry. Todos duermen en la casa mientras yo me tomo un café cargado que alivie el sopor provocado por la poción que bebí anoche. Me encojo de hombros, no soy un héroe y tampoco quiero saberlo _todo_… o eso creo. A veces cuando pienso en ella… con otro tipo, la sensación no es del todo mala o desquiciante. Los sueños que me acompañaron anoche fueron… _turbadores_ en el mejor de los casos. La erección con la que he tratado en la ducha aún me produce pasmo. Tengo que pensar en ello, muy a fondo.

Supe que Mione les deseaba nada más ver su cara de mortificado asombro en la boda de Ginny. Puedo ser un idiota insensible, pero la conozco como a la palma de mi mano. Y lo extraño es que no me sentí alarmado, no mucho al menos. Quizás he crecido al fin, de una puñetera vez, y es cierto que estoy aprendiendo a priorizar y distinguir lo que es importante y lo que no. Lo tuve claro en el mismo instante en que la observé mirarles mientras ellos se besaban. Mierda, en el fondo es verdad que hacen buena pareja y… resulta perturbador mirarles juntos. Nunca he visto a Harry así de feliz en la vida y, si alguien lo merece, ese es él. Joder, era evidente que ellos no iban a dañarla y era evidente que les debía a Harry y a Mione esa oportunidad. Tenían que consumir ese fuego o se iba a acabar por convertir en algo realmente preocupante.

Sí, a Harry también le conozco demasiado bien, es como mi hermano; no, es _más_ que un hermano, porque a él le escogí como compañero sin las obligaciones de compartir la misma sangre. Durante años he guardado dentro de mí esa sospecha, más bien una certeza, eso me queda claro. No he querido pronunciarla en voz alta desde aquella vez que me cegaron los celos y les dejé tirados en el peor momento. Siento que se lo debía. Ella es el amor de mi vida y él mi mejor amigo. Al único al que le confiaría la mujer que amo. El único, junto con ese idiota, que parece quererlo tanto como yo amo a Hermione, al que hubiese considerado digno de poner una mano encima de mi esposa.

No es que yo merezca contar con el amor de alguien como Mione, lo sé. Soy un tipo jodidamente afortunado por tenerla a mi lado en la cama. Y si el precio a pagar es esa única noche… bueno, voy a hacerlo. _Lo he hecho ya, ¿no?_ Al final, sé que volverá a mí. Sus ojos me dicen cada día que me quiere, tanto como yo a ella.

Tomo una segunda taza de café y compongo mi mejor semblante antes de disponerme a regresar al cuarto para despertarla. Puedo escuchar las voces de Draco y Harry en su dormitorio. Hablan quedo y no distingo las palabras, pero si esa intimidad que los aparta un poco del resto cuando están cerca del otro. Fue una sorpresa saber que esos dos estaban juntos… o no tanto, en sexto Harry estaba como loco por culpa del Slytherin. A veces llegué a pensar que más que su enemigo, parecía ver a Malfoy como alguien a quien ansiaba ayudar y no sabía cómo. Y su expresión cuando usó aquel conjuro de magia oscura contra él se me quedó grabada. Nunca había escuchado a Harry llorar tanto como esa noche, no fue ni capaz de conjurar un buen _silentio_. Supongo que ninguno quisimos ver lo que había allí, pugnando por salir. Ni siquiera ellos. Éramos unos críos, la mayoría del tiempo demasiado asustados para hacer algo más que sobrevivir.

Quizás el año que viene… un deseo aletea en mi pecho, me incendia las venas, haciendo que me sonroje. Es extraño e inesperado. Nunca me he parado a sopesarlo. Me muerdo un labio y cierro los ojos al escucharles reír. El rumor lejano del agua de la ducha me hace preguntarme si están allí…_juntos_. Y eso…me provoca un imprevisto hormigueo en sitios que no deberían sentirse tan interesados…necesito a Mione. Mientras cierro tras de mí y la despierto con un beso que no le deja lugar a dudas de mis intenciones una idea se clava en mi mente. Quizás en las próximas vacaciones, esta incógnita pueda dejar de serlo… me pregunto qué pensarán ellos cuando les confiese…mi secreto.

* * *

_nox..._


End file.
